Stuck in the feudal era! InuYasha&Ranma Crossover!
by PiNkBuN17
Summary: Akane is on her way to see her old childhood friend Kagome, however she is drawn to the well and falls in with Ranma. Naraku has the ultimate plan to get rid of InuYasha and his friends, but both Ranma and Akane are also sucked in; how will they stop him? InuXKag, MirkXSan, RanxAka Rated for gore, lime and cussing.
1. Intro to Ranma one half and InuYasha!

**Rated for bloody violence, tragedy, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Chapter 1: Intro! Welcome To InuRan!**

**The InuYasha and Ranma 1/2 crossover! Stuck in the feudal era!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own InuYasha or Ranma ½, so get over it! If I did both animes would be on tv, and both mangas would have a better ending! Thank you very much. Please leave a review, flames burn. **

**Talking in head**_: 'What the heck was that?'_

**InuYasha talking in his head**_: ^ Stupid girl.^_

**Ranma talking in his mind: **_*Damn tomboy!*_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ranma 1/2 Anime Pov:**

_*Hm… I wonder what's up with her.*_

Ranma thought to himself as he glanced at Akane.

_*I'll just ask her.*_

Ranma and Akane were walking home from school, after a major crazy day at school; well it was normal for them...

Ranma had been walking on the fence, but decided to question Akane about something, hopping down he asked;

"Hey Akane, what's up with ya today? You didn't even hit me with your mallet once!"

Akane smiled a bit and replied;

"I'm just happy that I finally get to visit Kagome again...she's a childhood friend of mine, who I rarely get to see now because she gets sick a lot."

Akane questioned herself whether or not to tell Kagome about Ranma...

'_Should I tell her how I feel about him...?-'_

She thought to herself, but Ranma rudely added;

"Bet she's just as un-cute and tomboyish as you."

'_No WAY I'm telling her about that jerk.'_

Akane growled in her head. (Cue Anime vain on Akane's head)

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane screamed, while sending Ranma flying way up in the sky.

"Uncute tomboy!" Ranma wailed, as he flew 'Air Akane'.

"Hmp, served him right." Akane said, as she stomped off on her own.

Ranma ended up in a fountain close by school, with Tatewaki Kuno, just so happening to be standing there like the moron he is; mumbling about his dear Akane and Lovely pig-tailed girl.

"Ah, my Pigtailed Goddess, alas, I Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, Captain of the Kendo Club, nick-named the Blue Thunder, allow you to date with me!"

Ranma stood up and sucker punched Kuno into the sky, screaming;

"I DON'T WANNA TO DATE YOU!"

Ranma caught up with Akane soon after, now in guy form, saying;

"Ya didn't need to hit me so hard you know,"

"Hmp, you were asking for it! You know better than to say stuff about people you've never met." Akane said to Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Ranma muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked away.

As they reached the Tendo dojo; they strolled into the kitchen, wondering what Kasumi was making for dinner.

"Kasumi, we're home." Akane called out.

"Oh, Hi Ranma, Hi Akane, I've made some cookies, here have some."

"Hey thanks Kasumi." Ranma said while stuffing his face.

"Akane, here's your ticket for that train to the main part of Tokyo." Kasumi said as she handed her the ticket.

Ranma seemed to overhear them and questioned with a mouth filled with warm soft cookies, "Tokeyuo?" (Tokyo?)

"Thanks Kasumi." Akane hugged her sister and started to pack her bags with her clothing and other needed objects.

"That girl lives over there?" Ranma questioned with a gulp.

"Yes she does, it's been a long time since any of us have visited them." Kasumi said with a smile.

"I'll just bring everything in my backpack." Akane said to her, thinking it is better and easier to carry.

Little did the youngest Tendo know that bringing the pack would come very handy.

As she packed her stuff in her brown pack she began to think to herself.

'_At least I don't have to deal with stupid Ranma for a while, or anyone else from this insane town...'_

But secretly, she kind of wished for Ranma to come with her.

**InuYasha Anime POV:**

"Sit boy!"

"Hey, what the hell was that for, Kagome?" InuYasha yelled, his head poking up from the ground.

"You know you can't tell me what to do it's not like you're my mom or anything InuYasha! All I wanted was to go home, and see a childhood friend of mine, why can't you understand?" The priestess screamed at InuYasha.

"You can't just GO, Naraku, hello remember that bastard?" InuYasha said as he stood up.

"Plus it's not like he takes breaks from collecting jewel shards, we don't have time to waste, stupid." InuYasha explained in his jackass tone.

"InuYasha," Kagome said _calmly._

"What?"

"Sit Boy." Yep. He totally pissed her off, wonderful job, InuYasha.

'_Why must he act like a total brat!' _Kagome thought angrily to herself.

'_Sota is so much more mature then him…'_

InuYasha crashes head first into the ground as always…

"I'M GOING HOME!" Kagome shouted at InuYasha yet again, causing his sensitive ears to ring a bit.

The InuYasha gang ran out of leads to where Naraku might have been, so they were taking a short rest at a local tea-house. InuYasha being InuYasha was picking yet another battle...with Kagome, who won so far.

"Hmp, see if I care, fine, whatever, leave." InuYasha yelled, crossing his arms.

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome steamed at him.

"Are you two done yet?" Sango asked, trying to sip tea in peace was almost impossible with the people that surrounded her.

She kept a close eye on Mirkou who looked ready to for any chance at her ass.

The demon slayer slaps the perverted monk's hand away, snapping at him.

"Don't even think about it, Mirkou."

"Oh Sango it's these cursed hands! They run in my family..."

"Oh Please Mirkou, you are such a liar-" Sango stopped short as she feels Mirkou's hands on her rear end.

She slapped him hard across the face, and growled at him.

"You stupid pervert!"

"He will never learn." Kagome added.

"Lecherous monk." InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"Idiot." Shippo said, annoyed by the monk, as he licks his candy. What a sweet tooth the little fox has.

"Mew." Kirara meows, in her cute little voice.

"We better get going, since Kagome wants to leave." Sango stated,as she thanked the tea house lady.

"Hmp, Whatever. InuYasha grumbled, turning his head the other way to act like he doesn't give a damn.

::::::

Soon they quickly reach the well, and InuYasha ran off somewhere in the forest, to most likely sulk.

"OK everyone I'll see you guys in a few days, meanwhile relax?" Kagome said with a smile to Sango, Shippo, Mirkou, and Kirara.

"Take your time, Kagome." Sango smiled back.

"We all need a break; after all we're not like InuYasha." Mirkou adds.

"Don't forget to bring your ninja food Kagome!" Shippo happily shouted.

"Alright Shippo, I'll be back in a week, so have some fun!" Kagome laughed and entered the well, a purple flash went off.

"I still have to wonder about her time period; do you suppose we will ever get a chance to see it for ourselves?" Mirkou questioned.

"I honestly don't know, I wish to see it someday though." Sango replied.

"It must be fun and safer in Kagome's time." Shippo said.

The monk and the demon slayer agreed with the fox.

*SLAP*

"Mirkou! Give it a rest will you!" Sango yelled as Mirkou rubbed his cheek.

"Perverted monk." Shippo rolled his eyes.

'_InuYasha needs to get over himself too.'_ Shippo thought as he stared at Mirkou.

'_He needs to admit he's wrong anyway…it's his fault that she's mad…'_

**To be continued...**

My Notes/Updates:

The main reason I wrote this b/c no really writes about Ranma 1/2 but InuYasha has a lot of stories, I love both animes a bunch so it's a Cross-over. Ranma and InuYasha both act the same, so does Kagome and Akane. There ya go I hoped you LIKED it!

Mind giving Reviews?

I really do enjoy them, just help me out people!

~PiNkBuN17 Aka Aisha

Rock on and Peace Out!

**Re-edited: 5/31/11 8:24 pm**


	2. Train To Kagome!

**Rated for bloody violence, tragedy, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Chapter 2: Train to Kagome!**

**Disclaimer: If I really own Ranma 1/2 and InuYasha, I'd be making new episodes and manga, and not be writing this...**

**Text Examples:**

**Talking: **"What is that?" Kagome questioned.

**Ranma Thinking: **_*Does it freakin' matter?* _Ranma thought as he went through the book.

**InuYasha Thinking:** _^ What does that have anything to do with this? ^_

Others thinking: _'Everything has a consequence.'_

::::::

**Ranma ½ Anime POV:**

"Akane, wait."

Mr. Tendo commanded as Akane was about to say her goodbyes and leave.

"Yes daddy?"

Akane questioned as she re-entered the living room.

"Ranma will be going with you."

Mr. Tendo replied just as Ranma entered the room, seeming to have not heard a word.

"What did ya need me for Mr. Tendo?"

Ranma asked as he finished off the last of the cookies.

Akane growled then yelled;

"No way I'm going with him!"

She was ready to stomp out the door when Mr. Tendo said, in a stern voice;

"I know you don't like it Akane, but it's best for the school of Anything Goes."

Ranma then blinks completely confused.

"Did I miss something?"

Mr. Saotome walks in the room, slightly steamy and wet; it appears Mr. Panda has something to blab about.

"Ranma my boy! You're going to the main part of Tokyo with your fiancé."

Mr. Saotome shouted, as he pushed Ranma next to a very angry Akane.

"WHAT?"

Ranma yelled, starting to become mad himself.

_*How dare they make me go with her!* _Ranma thought. _*What the hell are they thinkin'?*_

"You will need to protect her!" Mr. Tendo added in.

"Dad! I don't need his help!" Akane shouted.

"Aww, but Pop, Mr. Tendo I'm sure with Akane's brute strength she's fine-It's not like any guy gonna go after a tomboy like her!" Ranma blurted with a foot in his mouth. (In other words he's being a total ass.)

**-BOOM!-** Akane smashed Ranma with her fist, right into the floor.

"Why would I need a _jerk _like Ranma with me anyway!-He would only-" Akane was cut off by her dad; "Me and Saotome here, think of it best if the both of you spend it together…"

"NO WAY I'M GOING WITH **HIM**!"

"NO WAY I'M GOING WITH **HER**!"

Both Akane and Ranma growled at the same time.

Both said persons started saying a whole bunch of stuff at the same time; (can't really make out what they are saying, it must be something about 'That pervert' or 'That uncute Tomboy'.

Mr. Tendo then shouted; "QUIET YOU TOO!"

"You said it Tendo!" Mr. Saotome agreed with his longtime pal.

"But-" Both Akane and Ranma tried to cut in.

"That's it you two, no more." Mr. Tendo said, silencing the two of them, or at least he thought he did. Ranma proves him wrong however, and he shouts; "I'm telling you, damn it I'm NOT GONNA GO!"

Even Akane is slightly surprised by his tone of voice.

"Ranma..." Mr. Tendo muttered as a ghost head...

"You will be going with Akane,** RIGHT NOW**!" Soun screamed.

Even Akane had back up a bit; boy her father could be scary at times..

"O-ok..." Ranma choked as he ran to his room, mumbling about _unfairness_ The boy surprisingly found his find brown backpack all ready for him, filled with his stuff.

"Guess I'm stuck with the dummy..." Akane sighed, now not wanting to fight anymore.

'_I'll just ditch him or something...'_ She thought somewhat darkly.

This is so unlike Akane, but she was worried about what Foot-in-mouth Ranma would say to her childhood friend Kagome.

'_I don't want him hurting her feelings or embarrassing me anyway...'_

Ranma soon entered the room again, a frown clearly on his face. _His father handed him his train ticket to the main part of Tokyo._

_*Man I can't believe this...stupid Mr. Tendo and Pop_.* Ranma grumbled in his mind.

"Here you are Ranma, now take care of your fiancé, alright?" told his son, who was slightly steaming, but no longer putting up a fight.

"Yeah…Whatever…" Ranma mumbled. _*This is gonna be lame.* _

"Have fun you two." Kasumi smiled at them, while Nabiki gave them some money to buy her something.

"Try not to fight so much you lovebirds!" Nabiki said with a smirk; while both sighed in annoyance.

"Don't let my baby girl get hurt, Ranma..." Mr. Tendo said, while Mr. Saotome added;

"Bring me back some food, boy."

_*The hell I'm __**not**__. Stupid Pop.*_ Ranma was annoyed by the pair, but for once didn't voice what he wanted to say, for he was fearful of "Ghostly Soun head".

So instead he replied; "Yeah, yeah..._whatever_..."

Akane and Ranma said their goodbyes…And off they went to the train station.

The two sat next to each other without saying anything. Akane had the window seat and Ranma had the seat closer to the walk-way.

At least this gave them time to think...or fight.

**^An Hour and 5 minutes later...^**

"Akane!"

"Kagome!"

Both Kagome and Akane screamed happily to one another.

"Oh how I missed you Akane!" Kagome smiled.

"Been forever hasn't?.." Akane added... and both trail off... Kagome's thoughts head to InuYasha and Akane's to Ranma...

Speaking of Ranma... Akane did _ditch_ Ranma on the train.

'_I think it's better if they don't meet anyway...'_ Akane thought to herself, but even with that thought she still felt guilty.

**Ranma's POV:**

I'm somewhat lost in the busy main city of Tokyo, and passed by a random middle school and a _Wacdonalds_.

"Damn it, that uncute, unsexy tomboy ditched me, what the hell?" I grumbled to myself.

_*Thank god my jackass of a father gave me an address to follow; boy I'm glad I'm not Ryoga.*_

**End Pov.**

Ryoga sneezed. "I must be getting a cold, oh whatever."

"P-Chan" somehow, was in America... The lost boy was seriously...well lost... -_-

"Excuse me sir, do you know which way is to Nerima?" He asked a random man, showing him a map of Japan.

"Kid are you insane? This ain't Japan! This is the US!"

"US?" Ryoga questioned again.

"United States of America! Ya know USA?"

"Oh...well can tell me which way Japan is?"

"I think ya need some help!" The man shouts at pig boy, after explaining for the third time how to get to a bus station in order to somehow head back home.

**Meanwhile InuYasha 500 years in the past was in the forest of InuYasha sulking about Kagome leaving...or in this case getting his anger out.**

**InuYasha's POV:**

"Damn it, why the hell did she have to leave-hmp like I care..." I grumbled to myself.

"What a piss off Kagome is, I wonder if anyone else deals with a girl like her too..." I wondered out loud.

"Keh. I highly doubt that anyway."

**End Pov.**

Well InuYasha you're not the only one with female problems... _*Cough* *Cough* _Ranma!

"So Akane how is school?" Kagome asked, trying to get the two friends talking again.

'_She must have something on her mind too.__..__' _Kagome thought as they entered the living room.

"Good, I guess." Akane said quickly.

"Wow this brings back memories Kagome!" Akane said with a smile, as she stared at the pictures of her and Kagome when they were young.

"I guess it does, huh? Well I'll being right back, I'm going to get us some tea and cookies, so make yourself at home okay?" Kagome asked as she left Akane.

"Boy, I need some air; maybe I can clear my head if I go outside." Akane said to herself.

The girl forgot she had her backpack on her, the weight of it, felt like nearly nothing.

'_I still feel kinda bad for leaving Ranma behind, but he's such a jerk...'_

Akane noticed Kagome was a bit stressed about something as well, but didn't bother to really question her about it. After a while she walked around the huge temple; remembering how great a place it was here to play hide and seek, when they were little. Without even realizing it, she winded up in front of the well to the Feudal era. The well's door was carelessly left open, very unlike Kagome.

"Hm… I've always wondered why as kids we weren't allowed to go in there..."

Akane muttered to herself as she glanced around the small room. Akane felt the well almost...calling to her, telling her something awaits her within the its blackened hole. As she looked in deeper she believed she saw something white; however she ended up falling in the well.

"Ahhhhhh!" Akane screamed as she held on the side of the well.

She tried to climb out, but _something_ seemed to be_ pulling_ her in...

"Oh no...!"

**::::::::::**

Ranma finds the home he was looking for, or at least he think he has.

"Wow this place is amazing!" He exclaims to himself, as he climbs up the stairs. He knocks at the front door and is greeted by an eight year old boy.

"Hi, I was wonderin' if Akane came by yet." Ranma says kindly.

Sota smiles and says; "Yeah she was here five minutes ago, she might be out in the shrine or something-Hey are you her friend or something-" Soto was cut off when the two of them heard a scream and Ranma ran off.

_*That sounded like Akane!*_ Ranma shouted in his mind.

"Sorry kid, but thanks!" Ranma yelled to Sota as he dashed to where he heard the scream.

"Wait!-" Sota shouted, but Ranma was already gone.

'_Wow that guy's just as fast as InuYasha...maybe even faster!' _Sota thought with excitement.

As Ranma runs near the well he too feels it calling to him, he walks in and looks down to see Akane clinging on the side, her grip slipping.

"Akane!" Ranma shouts as he grabs her hand.

"T-thanks Ranma." Akane stutters, feeling awfully...foolish.

Right when she was about to put her foot on the edge to climb out, but Ranma is pushed by something and both tumble in.

Ranma grabs hold to Akane, both are screaming, fearful that the drop might kill them.

"Akannnnnnnnne!"

"Raaaaannnnnnma!"

A huge flash of purple is seen as both fall in slow motion into the darkness of the well.

"Have fun...you two…" The shadow women that pushed Ranma in smiled…as she faded away like lost dust.

**::::::::::::**

Kagome is still in the kitchen as the tea kettle screams. She was just about to head back into the living room, until she sees a huge flash of purple light, from the small window.

Kagome then runs into the living room and sees Akane is gone.

"Oh no...did she go in the well?" Kagome questioned.

Her brother is in the room now and begins to tell her about a boy who was looking for Akane.

"He kinda reminded me of InuYasha for some weird reason..."

Sota said, as Kagome quickly finishes packing her yellow pack.

"Something's telling me I need to bring this." She says.

Kagome heard two different screams, a girl and a guy.

Kagome tells her brother to tell her mother that Akane might be down the well and she will be back as soon as possible.

"Wait what about her family?" Sota asks, as Kagome quickly writes down a phone number.

"Here, now I need to leave, she might be hurt!" Kagome exclaims as she and Sota rush to the well.

"Be careful Kagome!"

Sota says to his older sister.

"I will!" She says back.

'_I hope she's OK...' _Kagome thought...as a purple flash goes off again.

Kagome Higurashi has a feeling that a huge adventure awaited her and Akane Tendo as well as the guy Sota told her about…Ranma Saotome.

**To be continued...**

**Please leave your Review, for it's much needed!**

**~PiNkBuN17 aka Aisha **

**Rock out and Peace on!**


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole! Ranma & Akane

**Rated for bloody violence, tragedy, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Chapter 3: Down the rabbit hole!**

_**Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?**_

Ranma and Akane had fallen through the well and were passed out for a few minutes. Ranma was the first to awaken, and he shaked Akane awake.

"Akane, are you okay?" Ranma asked.

"R-Ranma?" Akane replies, as she began to sit up.

"So, where the heck are we anyway?" Ranma questions the blue haired female.

"We're in a well..." Akane mumbled.

"I know that!" Ranma growled. Then stopped himself from saying any stupid things.

"Look, I'm just glad you're alright..." Ranma muttered, while Akane blushed.

Ranma carried Akane out of the well and hopped out; what greeted them was shocking. Forest was all that seemed to surround them.

"What the...?" Ranma questioned, baffled.

"Oh wow...I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore Ranma..." Akane stated.

"Yeah you're right..." Ranma added.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a look around, you stay here kay?"

"Wait Ranma, we can go together-" Akane stopped, because Ranma had already left.

"Jerk!" Akane yelled as she sat down the well's edge.

'_He's such a hot-head! Why does he always do this to me?'_

**:::::::::::::::**

"I heard someone screaming over by the Bone Eater's well." Mirkou told Sango.

"Maybe It was Kagome, InuYasha must of made her even more angry..." Shippo stated.

The four of them weren't too far from the well, and were searching for InuYasha.

"That could be a possibility, but wouldn't we have seen him by now, Shippo?" The demon-slayer questioned.

"Well…Maybe he sneaked off so we wouldn't notice him." Shippo said, while the monk added in;

"He's too stubborn to give an apology to Kagome and he's more likely to be in the woods trying to clear his mind."

"Mew." Kirara replied almost as if to say 'let's go'. She even began to walk towards the well, like she was leading them there.

**InuYasha's POV.**

"Why does she always gotta be so damn pissed off all the time?" InuYasha yelled to himself.

"Doesn't she _understand_ we gotta a jewel to collect?"

"Might as well get going-" InuYasha paused, because he spotted Kikyo's ugly soul snakes, and they were heading east.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha whispered, and he followed the ghostly eels.

Quickly he saw the dead priestess; she was petting her soul collectors.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha muttered again, almost as if he were in a trance by her glowing and pale beauty.

"InuYasha…" Kikyo sounded strange, but for some reason InuYasha didn't seem to sense that.

"...W-what are you doing here?" The half demon stuttered.

"I have come for one last goodbye, InuYasha..."

"Goodbye..?" InuYasha said dumbfounded, he began to step forward, and his eyes became blurred.

**End POV.**

The four spot a girl with blue short hair, wearing a pair of brown shorts and a yellow and pink tee shirt, she appeared to have clothes of that of females from Kagome's time era.

Kirara went to greet the girl while the rest watched her for a moment.

"She appears human." Shippo uttered.

"Hello Miss, do you mind if I ask what is your name?" Mirkou stepped behind Kirara, questioning. He noticed she was indeed a beautiful young girl, and wouldn't mind her baring his kids at all….

Akane looked up from the cat that was now sitting in her lap. "Huh?"

"Are you a friend of Kagom-" Shippo jumped up seemingly out of nowhere to Akane. Another beautiful female stopped the little fox from finishing his question.

"Wait Shippo, let her answer, we need to find out if she's our friend or foe." The pretty girl with a huge weapon on her back muttered to the little boy, Shippo.

'_She reminds me of Ukyo, for some reason….wow they do look alike when I think about it.'_

"I'm A-Akane, Akane Tendo…from the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Anything...goes?" The three look confused, than Akane quickly explained about her type of Martial arts.

"I'm a Friend of Kagome's if that's what you were trying to ask." Akane smiled to the little fox.

"Oh so you do know Kagome?" Mirkou questioned with a grin. "Hello I am Mirkou."

'_She is indeed a sexy young women…'_ The monk thought perversely to himself.

"Nice to meet you Akane, I'm Sango. " The demon-slayer warmly smiled; while trying to keep an eye on the perverted monk.

'_I really don't want him to scare her away because of his perverted nature…'_

"Hiya! I'm Shippo!" Fox boy shouted happily, his tail clearly flowing behind him.

'_He's a really cute little boy…but why does he have a tail and fox ears? Maybe he's dressed up for Halloween or something.' _The blue haired female pondered to herself.

'_That's one really good costume then, if the tail moves that well…'_ For now she decided to brush those thoughts off.

"Mew." Kirara hopped off of Akane and went back to Sango.

"So is she yours?" Akane questioned.

"Yes, her name is Kirara, and she seems to like you a lot, Akane." Sango said with a smile.

'_I don't know why, but this girl reminds me of so much of Kagome._' Sango wondered to herself.

"Aw, she reminds me of my sweet little P-chan."

"P-chan?" Shippo questioned. _'What's a P-chan?'_

"My pet pig back home."

"Oh I see, he must be very helpful like Kirara then." Sango added.

"Oh yes! He is. I just wish he didn't go off on his own so much." Akane said, as she wondered where her cute piggy went off too.

Mirkou then decided to bring up his bothersome question;

"Miss would you care to bare my children?"

'_What in the world? Not another PERVERT!'_

Akane eyes get huge and she slapped Mirkou's hand away from hers.

Sango is streaming and just about to whack the monk, but Akane beat her to it; she pulled out her handy mallet and sends him on air Akane!

"Pervert!"

'_It doesn't matter where I go; these freaks ALWAYS end up meeting me! It's so gross!'_

Both Shippo and Sango looked a bit shocked, but soon started to laugh.

"I was just about to hit him myself, I'm sorry about that; he does that to all the girls he meets."

"He's a real Idiot." Shippo added.

Akane laughed. "I deal with perverts all the time; they never seem to learn!"

'_I should probably ask them where we are exactly…'_

Before Akane could even open her mouth, a purple flash went off behind her, and someone jumped out of the well.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled with joy. Sango smiled, while Akane was a little shocked.

'_And here I thought that flash was only something I imaged__...__'_

"Akane!" Kagome shouted and hugged Akane tightly.

"Kagome! What's going on, and where are we anyway?" The martial artist questioned, a bit of worry on her face.

"Long story... really long story... Just how did you get here Akane?" Kagome asked, she couldn't believe her own eyes! Someone else from her own era, passed through the well; even her little brother Sota, couldn't do that!

'_I wonder how she got through…and that other voice I heard…was it something I imagined?' _Kagome pondered.

"I have no clue how, to be honest; I feel like I fell down a rabbit hole or something..." Akane laughed slightly. "Almost like I'm Alice and this is Wonderland."

**To be continued... **

**Please leave your Review, much needed for!**

**My notes:**

**Yes, yet again I edited this!**

**I'm not a fan of Kikyo and InuYasha being together, but hey who can blame her for being so bitter…she's dead, lost her lover, and _has_ nothing to live for…Other than Killing Naraku...Before I hated her, but now I only pity and _dislike_ her, but in the manga she's a lot nicer. For some reason the anime makes her seem more bitchy then she really is. InuYashaXKagome forever baby! I hope no one is too OCC, because I want them to be themselves… Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Rock OUT and Peace ON!**

**~PiNkBuN17 aka Aisha**


	4. Vampire Kikyo!

**Rated for bloody violence, tragedy, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Chapter 4: Vampire Kikyo?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or InuYasha, but I wouldn't mind if I did…*evil laugh*_

**Just to remind you…**

**People talking: **"What the hell is going on!"

**People thinking:** _'You need to stop doing that…'_

**Ranma thinking: ***_Did I do the right thing?*_

**InuYasha thinking:**_ ^Is she really her? ^_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ranma's POV:**

"Poor Akane... She did look kinda scared…"

_*Maybe I should head back…* _

_*Gaww I shouldn't worry about that Tomboy can handle herself…right?*_

Ranma was branch hopping through the forest of InuYasha; nearly arguing with himself, over the idea of heading back to Akane.

"Man this is really annoying-" Ranma stopped when he heard someone's voice go from yelling to muttering. He couldn't help but to be curious, and followed where the voices were coming from.

**:::::**

"What do you mean by Goodbye, Kikyo?" InuYasha shouted, the only response he got from Kikyo was a tight embrace.

InuYasha was trapped like a deer in a car's headlights, his eyes started to blur, and he slowly stopped talking.

Ranma watched from a lower branch, and felt a strange aura, and it was coming from the girl hugging the guy.

He examined a little closer and noticed the girl's eyes growing huge and red…blood red. Teeth increased into large fangs and were near and about to enter the boy's soft neck.

The girl whispered softly, "This is good bye, for you InuYasha..."

Ranma couldn't even register what the hell was happening, but whatever it was, it clearly wasn't something good.

_*It's a freakin' Vampire!*_

Without a moment's delay, the pig-tailed boy flew past so quickly, that all the vampire Kikyo could see was a red blur.

"Watch out!" Ranma shouted, whacking the beast vampire away from InuYasha.

"W-wha-?" InuYasha stuttered, the hazel gold returned to his beautiful eyes.

Ranma stood in front of InuYasha, and stared at "Kikyo".

"What the hell is that?" Ranma shouted, a bit freaked out.

InuYasha almost couldn't believe his own eyes; there was "Kikyo" screaming and twisting around like a demon. The beast took the form of a female demon, and appeared ready to attack.

"Y-you're not Kikyo..." InuYasha said… Shock, anger, and sadness were written all over his face.

Ranma was also feeling confused and shocked." A Vampire?" He questioned.

_*Whatever she is, she ain't human…*_

Before the two could react, the demon/vampire jumped at Ranma screaming;

"You shall pay for interfering, NOW DIE!"

Before "Kikyo "could get near Saotome, InuYasha used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and thought he finished her off. However, as they neared her body she threw thin needles at god-like speed, and they slightly pierced into their necks, but not enough to kill them. In fact, the two almost didn't feel anything.

Shouting, the two backed away, and pulled the needles out.

"What the hell was that for?" Ranma shouted, while InuYasha growled; "You damn wench!"

"I have fin-" The demon vampire lady coughed up a vast amount of blood, and quickly passed away.

Little did Ranma and InuYasha know of, was this was only the beginning of their hell, all caused by the evil Naraku...Originally, the needles were only meant for Mirkou and InuYasha, but the demon decided Ranma would be just as suited…

A little bit of blood trickled down from where the needles were, but just as a strange red mark appeared, something inside the two of them caused them to forget, and the mark vanished quickly.

The will of two very prideful and strong men, will be brought to their knees and suffering will only lie ahead, in the near future; and Naraku enjoyed this idea, even if the other man had nothing to do with this entire issue.

'_Those who lay in my way will suffer a vast amount of pain.'_ Naraku commented, as he watched from Kanna's mirror. A dark grin formed quickly on his face, as he thought of the torture he would bring.

"Hey are alright?" InuYasha asked Ranma.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and how 'bout you? And what's your name?-I'm Ranma by the way." Ranma asked InuYasha. The pig-tailed boy didn't even notice that InuYasha was a half demon.

"InuYasha, mph, of course I'm fine, what's it to ya? After all I'm a-" InuYasha was cut off by Ranma

"Hey did you fall into a Jusenkyo spring?" _Now_ Ranma noticed InuYasha ears.

"Jus-what?" InuYasha replied, completely lost.

Ranma sighed. "A Spring of Jusenkyo, yes or no, is that why you have dog ears, weird eyes, and white hair?"

"Hell no! I'm a Half-dog demon, and no I didn't fall into some damn spring, you clueless human." InuYasha grumbled to Ranma.

"Half-Demon?" Ranma said, and I'm not a _clueless_ human."

"Besides you look _weak_ compared to me..." InuYasha snorted.

**"Weak?** Yeah Right, I bet I could be you without breaking a sweat." Ranma smirked.

"Oh really? A human beating a half-demon, in your dreams, Ranma." InuYasha replied.

_*Half demon, salf Gemon. Big freakin' deal, I can take this guy easy.*_

_^He doesn't look tough at all, this will be quick. ^_

"Bring it half-demon." Ranma commanded, a smart-ass grin on his face

"This will be done with, quickly." InuYasha replied, a sneaky smile on his face.

Ranma decided to test InuYasha's speed so he began to run across the trees.

"Hey, Human, Get back here!" InuYasha yelled, chasing after him.

"Come on, Half-demon, Can't catch up?" Ranma taunted the half demon.

_*He's a lot faster then I first thought.*_

Ranma led InuYasha to a random clearing in the forest, but couldn't help but to wonder something.

"Before we get started, I gotta question for you."

"Which is?"

"What exactly was that thing you were huggin' and why, did ya know she was a demon or somethin'?" Ranma questioned.

"That's none of your damn business."

"The hell it is! If I didn't pass on by, she woulda taken a bite outta your neck! Ya should be thankin' me!" Ranma shouted, man this guy is so UN-grateful.

"I never ask for your stupid help!" InuYasha shouted. He definitely did not want to explain to some human why he was huggin' that thing, who he was tricked into thinking was Kikyo.

_^What I don't understand is why she had the same exact scent as her…^_

"Well you needed it! Man, thick-headed moron!" Ranma grumbled, he couldn't believe this weirdo, after all if he didn't show up the dude would most likely be dead!

"If ya can beat me, then I'll explain everything, got it?" InuYasha challenged Saotome.

_^This way I won't need to explain anything to some nosy, weak, human…^_

_^However what's confusing is his scent; he smells both female and male…is that even possible? ^ _InuYasha questioned himself, but decided to push the thought away.

_^Who cares? Either way, he's gonna lose, and I won't need to ever see him again! ^_

"I accept your challenge; but you better not run off or anythin', got it?" Ranma smirked, this guy may be weird looking, but he had to admit he did seem fair.

"Why would I need to run away from someone like you?" InuYasha laughed.

"What's that 'pose to mean?" Ranma shouted, man this guy is SO FULL of himself!

"It means you're weak!" InuYasha laughed again, making Ranma a bit angry.

"Well at least I ain't a mutt!" Ranma replied back, and that ticked InuYasha off, as he remembered Koga callin' him the same exact thing.

"You'll regret that!" InuYasha shouted as he lunged at the pigtailed boy.

Ranma quickly moved, missing the attack, a grin glued on his handsome face.

"What's wrong Half-demon can't beat this 'weak' Human?" Ranma laughed, sticking his tongue out.

"Grrrr..." InuYasha growled.

_*Damn, why can't I hit this stupid human?* _InuYasha thought quickly to himself.

_*He's not like other humans I've faced at all…Hell he's a lot faster than most…*_

**To be continued...**

**Please leave your review, I update faster that way! ^^ Trust me! **

**My notes:**

**I decided to take down all the chapters from this point on, and edit them, and change the plot for the better. I have two more days of school, but hopefully I will have the summer to work on my InuRan story, hell maybe even FINALLY FINISH it! :D I started this puppy back in 8****th**** grade, and now I'm pretty much done with my 10****th**** grade year! If you ask me, that's WAY to freakin' long to write a story!**

**Until the next Chappie!**

**Rock OUT and Peace ON!**

**~Pinkbun17 aka Aisha**


	5. Ranma VS InuYasha!

**Rated for bloody violence, tragedy, cussing, and lime-ness. ^_^ NO LEMONS THOUGH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or InuYasha, and if I did…Man you don't wanna know. **

**Keep this in mind!**

**People talking:** "GIVE ME THAT RANMA 1/2 MANGA!"

**People thinking:** _'I also would love the InuYasha one too…'_

**Ranma thinking:** _*Do you think the writer has gone a little overboard?*_

**InuYasha thinking:** _^I was gonna ask the same thing…but I agree, she has. ^_

**Pinkbun17:** "I can control whatever you do!" *Evil laugh*

XD

**Chapter 5:Ranma V.S InuYasha?**

"Heh, and I thought Ryoga had a bad temper." Ranma chuckled. This guy wasn't so different from every other male he fought with a temper; they always seem to do the same stupid things, all without much thought.

_*This is why you need a clear mind to fight someone.* _Ranma thought to himself.

"Garhh, quit stalling, and do something already!" InuYasha yelled at Ranma. The white haired male was pretty surprised, in fact he was shocked. How could he of all people not beat some human punk? After all he IS a half demon.

_^If I use Tessaiga, it wouldn't be fair at all…and I don't wanna kill him, even if he is a stupid annoyance. ^_

"Fine, if you say so... Ranma punched InuYasha, shouting "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" His attack quickly came together all without InuYasha knowing that he was falling into a spiral, and a trap.

Ranma's dragon heaven blast sent InuYasha crashing into the closest tree, causing it to collapse harshly.

_^Just…What the hell was that? ^_ InuYasha questioned himself, as his head began to spin.

_^Urg…I should have used Tessaiga after all…^_

With that in mind, InuYasha passed out, not happy with the result of this "fight", well at least it wasn't a death match.

Ranma was pretty much out of breath, and did receive a couple of blows from InuYasha.

_*He's a hell of a lot stronger then what I first thought.* _Ranma noticed InuYasha's sword, and wondered why the half demon didn't bother to use it.

_*Trying to fight fair? Well, that's somethin' different…*_

Normally Ranma is always outnumbered, and the odds are usually against him, but somehow he wins in the end.

_*Maybe he ain't so bad after all…*_

As weird as it is, Ranma didn't gloat about his victory, because he was pondering over how he defected InuYasha.

_*If I took a few more blows from him, the outcome woulda been different, real different.*_

Ranma also noticed, InuYasha purposely pulled his claws _away_ from him.

_*Either way, he sucks at defense, and needs better control over his anger.*_

Ever since Ranma learned the Heaven Blast, he had gained the "Soul of Ice"; in other words he can lock away his emotions and lead his opponent into their defeat, all by using their own aura against them. The stronger the aura, the more powerful the blast would be.

After about five minutes, InuYasha came to.

"Urg..damn..feels like I was hit by a boulder or somethin'." InuYasha commented, rubbing his head; as he sat up.

Ranma kneeled in front of him, grinning. "Since ya lost you gotta explain!"

"I freakin' can't believe I lost to a human."

_^If I used my claws or Tessaiga on him, I'd be the winner; but killin' doesn't solve everything. ^_

"You didn't lose to any normal human; you were defeated by Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes Marital Arts style!"

"What the heck is 'Marital Arts'?" InuYasha questioned, a bit confused.

"Ya don't know what Marital Arts is? Where have you been, under a rock?" Ranma was pretty shocked that InuYasha never heard of his favorite fighting style.

"Shut up, and just explain what it is." InuYasha commanded.

Ranma sighed, "Fine, but you gotta explain why you were with that girl…or should I say beast?"

"Keh. Fine." InuYasha muttered, great now he had to explain about his past…

Ranma went through the basics and quickly explained a few simple attacks, and InuYasha seemed interested by it.

"Kay, you're next, InuYasha." Ranma stated.

InuYasha sighed, but began to explain anyway, after all he keeps his word.

He went on about Kikyo, and how he did like her. He didn't go into detail of what happened fifty years ago, or anything about Kagome, in other words, he made it sweet and simple.

"For some reason she was tellin' me good bye, and hugged me, after that I don't remember anything." InuYasha uttered.

"I heard you two talkin' and decided to drop by, good thing I did… That demon thing was terrifying to watch, man I thought it was a vampire, its eyes were blood thirsty." Ranma cringed as he thought about it. Sure he's seen some weird, creepy, and disturbing things, but that just topped his list at number one, at least today it does.

"….Thanks I guess…" InuYasha muttered quietly, as he remembered the creepy demon.

_^I fell for such a dumb trap; I can't believe it, so stupid! ^ _InuYasha shouted to himself, but even so, he was grateful to the weird human guy in front of him.

"You're welcome, but do you got any idea why that happened, like do you know anyone who would want ya dead?" Ranma questioned.

*Guess he ain't the only one with people after his head.* Ranma thought bitterly, as he recalled everything in his own life. (haha that rhymed!)

InuYasha ears twitched in pain as a female cry was heard near-by. Ranma had heard it as well but not as strong as the half demon did. Both quickly glanced at one another and stopped their conversation as they headed towards the village.

"That sounded like Akane..."

"Was that Kagome..?"

Both guys were worried senseless as they rushed.

"I smell Kagome's blood…" InuYasha muttered, Ranma keeping pace with him.

_^I hope she's okay…^_

"Then let's go then." Ranma replied.

_*That names sounds familiar; damn he really is a dog, if he can smell some girl's er…blood.*_

The two males couldn't help but to rush, anything can happen in a short time….

**:::::**

"OK Kagome, you have a lot of explaining to do." Akane stated.

"I know Akane, it's a long, long story so I should start from the beginning." Kagome uttered.

"On my 15th birthday, my whole life seemed to change; I was pulled down the well by a demon, named…"

Once Kagome finished her tale of the well, she glanced at Akane. Kagome told her how InuYasha treated her and how they fight a lot.

Akane paused to herself, thinking about how Ranma did the same thing to her. She thought about Ranma how he always called her uncute tomboy, and all that other crap,

**"JERK!"** Akane yelled.

Kagome paused and said "Y-yeah..."

'_He is one, well at least she understands me.'_ Kagome thought with a bit of a smile, glad that she could share her secret with the blue haired Tendo.

"-Kikyo. Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever that is that's not me. My name is KAGOME,KA-GO-ME. And he said that I smelled different and that Kikyo was cuter….."

Akane brought up in her mind Ukyo, the 'cute' fiancé. Akane smashed her fist on the ground, but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

Higurashi also explained the magic of InuYasha's necklace.

"Wish I had one of those for Ranma..."-and the bridge he was on fell into the river below." Kagome finished.

Kagome was toying around with an arrow tip without thinking and it had cut her. A bit of blood dripped but it was nothing but a small sting.

Shippo noticed and took a Band-Aid from Kagome's bag and placed it on her. Kagome thanked the fox and went on with her story.

Shippo sighed and went outside; hearing the story on how Kagome met InuYasha was tiring at times, only because he wasn't fond of how the half demon treats him.

"Wow, Akane commented.

"As we travelled, we met Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara..."

"We all have our reasons why, we are together. Akane nodded seeing Kagome expression change into a darker one.

"Naraku." Kagome spit the name, pure venom to the tongue and lips. After she told Akane each of the miserable stories that Bastard caused, she paused.

"That explains a lot Kagome, thank you. Akane said to her old friend. Kagome let Akane hold the bottle of Jewel shards they had. They seemed to glow a bit more as Akane held them.

"Now, Akane YOU have some explaining to do as well. Like how you went down the well, and that boy's voice I heard-" Kagome was cut off by Sango.

"Kagome, there's a demon here in the village!"

"Mirkou needs help, and just when InuYasha disappears…" Sango uttered as the girls headed off to somehow help the monk.

::::

**To be continued...In Chapter 6!**

**My Notes: **

**Been a long time since I've had any really good ideas for any of my InuRan stories, but I think by re-doing them, something will come along! ^-^ Gosh I love the fact that Ranma, InuYasha, Kagome and Akane are a lot alike. :) They all rock!**

**Peace ON & Rock OUT!**

**Please leave your Review, much needed for!**


	6. Batwolf Demon in the Village

**Rated for some possible bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. No lemons, but yay for limes! :D**

**RanmaXAkane, InuYashaXKagome, MirokuXSango**

**Stuck in the Feudal era! A Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½, but would love to! ^-^**

**Thought and talking format:**

**People talking: **"Most of the anime I like are from the 90's!"

**People thinking: **_'Ranma 1/2, InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Boys Over Flowers, Yu Gi Oh!'_

**Ranma thinking: **_*Where the heck did that tomboy go?*_

**InuYasha thinking: **_^Kagome! Where the hell are you! ^_

**~PLEASE REVIEW (Flames aren't welcomed.) but I will use them to burn my trash. **

**Chapter 6: Bat-wolf ****demon in the village**

The girls rushed as quickly as they could, Kagome grabbed her bows and arrows, while Shippo hopped on Akane.

"A demon? Do you think all of us can hold one off?" Akane questioned, a bit of fear clearly in her voice.

"If we all work together." Sango added, "With Kagome's arrows, and Mirkou's wind tunnel, I'm sure we can."

"I hope so too, Sango." Kagome uttered as all of them headed towards the ruckus.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**10 minutes ago.**

"Ahh!" A village woman screamed, dropping the basket she was carrying. "A d-d-dee-mon!" She stuttered and cried.

The woman for some reason sounded a lot like Akane and Kagome. The lady was in her late teens. She wore a pink skirt and yellow top, a common village girl's outfit. Her hair was grown really long, and she truly was a beauty. Fear froze her where she stood, as a huge figure stepped closer. As Miroku came up to the lady and he led her to a hut, telling her to sit down. For that moment the demon conceals its self, and the monk didn't notice its presence. He could see right off the bat, that utter terror numbed her body motion.

"Are you going to be alright miss?" Miroku questioned. He had no clue why the woman was so scared and pale. He had just so happened to be passing by, and he heard a female scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The woman shrieked once again with horror and passed out.

"Was it something I said?-" Miroku was cut off to notice a huge shadow loom behind him. Suddenly, a huge swiping claw slashed the hut, and a growl sounded.

He may have been a bit speechless, but he acted quickly; grabbing a hold of the fainted woman, he managed to escape unharmed. Then he saw it. The demon was huge, covered in black fur, and looked like something crossed between a bat and wolf demon.

Green gross eyes glared daggers into the monk. Luck was on Miroku's side, for Kirara was able to stop the demon before it attacked the two of them again. The cat demon was biting down on the demon's flesh, but its movements didn't slow down. Some men and women witnessed the beast, and went off to find the demon slayer.

After placing the women somewhere safe, the monk quickly returned to Kiara's side; but he couldn't help to questioned something. How come he didn't sense the demon's aura? Before he could ponder anymore, the beast threw poor Kirara into a hen-house and a bunch of trees, nearly knocking her out.

"Kirara!" The monk shouted. "You are going to pay dearly for that demon!"

The bat wolf beast slashed the Miroku, but the monk was able to avoid it, and he called out;

"Wind Tunnel!"

The demon wasn't sucked in Mirkou's endless hole, but 0nly grew bigger and appeared stronger...

"Not good." Miroku stated.

'_How is that even possible?..__.__' _

Once again the monk jumped, barely avoiding the horrible creature's blows. He needed to buy time, for at least enough for everyone else to assist him.

'_Hurry guys I can't hold this demon off forever...'_

Miroku uttered in his head as another swiping claw sliced past him, this time slightly grazing his arm. A couple droplets of blood fell to the ground, and pain was written all over the monk's face. Even though his arm was injured, he tried to protect himself, and he did so by hoisting up his staff to block any more attacks.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"What the hell was that?" Ranma questioned, wondering what made that freaky sounding growl he just heard.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Kirara." InuYasha stated.

Both men had stopped their so called "fight" because they thought they heard their girls' screams. They were now near the village to hear some type of commotion, but not close enough to see anything.

"Kirara?" Ranma questioned again. _*Maybe that's his pet or somethin'*_

"Never mind that, something must be attacking the village." InuYasha stated to the pig tailed boy. "Most likely a demon..."

Ranma didn't hear what InuYasha had last said, because another growl covered over the half demon' voice. Finally, the two are by the village, and both spotted something ugly, furry and gray.

"That's one big hairy beast..." Ranma muttered.

"It's a demon, and from the looks of it, a bat wolf." InuYasha informed Saotome.

"Sure is ugly…" Ranma said, sweat-dropping. _*That looks nothing like that vampire thing from earlier…*_

InuYasha spots the monk, and doesn't look like he's in good shape. "Miroku!"

"InuYasha, finally you show up." Miroku stated, he then spotted Ranma behind InuYasha; but doesn't voice his question. He does comment to himself, of the strange aura bouncing off of Ranma.

'_It's human, but a lot stronger than most.'_ Miroku thought, curiously to himself.

"**PAY attention TO ME HUMANS!" **roared the demon, and it chose to attack the monk again. Miroku knew his wind tunnel would be useless, so he tried his luck with his charm papers, however it doesn't faze the beast, and its claw almost stabbed the monk, but something stopped it.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang and managed to at least block the demon's assault.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Questioned the demon slayer, as Miroku backed away from the bat-wolf beast.

"I'm fine, but Kirara is injured." He stated, and looked over to where the cat demon was.

"Kirara!" Shippo rushed over to the poor cat demon, and tried his luck to wake her up.

The horrible creature then chooses to set his sight on Miroku and Sango, but Kagome shot her arrow, and for a moment the demon is halted.

Kagome called out to InuYasha, and he called out to her. "Are you hurt?" He questioned, as he told her he smelled her blood. Kagome held up her finger and that's when the half demon saw the Band-Aid on her finger...

"At least you're okay." He stated. Ranma spotted Akane, and he called out to her.

"I was worried 'bout you, I thought I heard you screamin'" Ranma added.

"I'm fine, just where did you disappear off to-" Fear and panic came over Akane as the demon was about to assault Ranma; no one really had time to react, but InuYasha. He quickly released his Windscar, and was able to spare the pig-tailed male.

Something wasn't right with the aftermath; the demon was still standing! Everyone was shocked, InuYasha's Windscar didn't work? Ranma and Akane were surprised from the attack's power, but even more when it didn't really _faze_ the demon.

"I tried using my wind tunnel on the demon, but it somehow sucked it in." The monk huffed; he was bleeding and having some trouble breathing.

"How are we going to stop him, if even InuYasha's attack didn't work?" Shippo questioned, panic in his voice.

"Foolish half demon, think you can stop me, well think again!" The demon roars with laughter.

InuYasha was seriously pissed off, but could only dodge the beast's attacks.

"Die Demon!" Sango once again tried, but only to have the weapon come back at her, full force in her gut; she spat up some blood, and fell to the ground; her eyes filled with shock and pain.

Kagome, Akane, Shippo, InuYasha and Ranma all shouted in both fear and worry.

"Sango!" Mirkou yelled, and he began to run towards her, only to have the demon nearly slash him again. Akane tried to rush to both of their sides, but the demon's attack was directed towards her. Ranma panicked and shoved her out of way, taking a small injury to his left arm.

"Akane!" Kagome could tell right away that the blued eyed male cared a lot about her friend. InuYasha released his WindScar and Kagome her arrow but both are sucked away by the demon.

Ranma tries his Moko Takabisha, but the beast demon ate it as well. Shock was plastered on everyone.

"Damn it…." Ranma muttered as the beast tried to claw at him, but he managed to dodge most of it; his right leg has a somewhat deep cut, and blood is running down it.

Akane cried out to him, and Ranma shouted, telling her to stay back. Kirara finally came to, and crawled over to Sango. Kagome shot her arrow, but only to have it almost hit her.

"None of our attacks are really working…" Mirkou uttered.

"Then what should we do?" Kagome questioned.

Suddenly Ranma shouted, claiming he had an idea. InuYasha didn't like the fact that this human was fighting in his fight, but he couldn't control everything.

Ranma tried to head over to Akane, but he knew it would be too risky; he decided he'd try reasoning with the nearest person…or in this case half demon.

InuYasha brushed Ranma off, stating that he shouldn't be even fighting, and that he was just a stupid human. Ranma shouted back, saying; "Oh well, from the looks of things, ya need my help!"

_^Who the hell does this jerk think he is!^ _

InuYasha growled in anger, and decided to try again with a different attack. Too bad Blades of blood ended up hurting him more.

Kagome had heard Ranma, so she shouted at the stubborn half demon. "InuYasha, you could at least hear him out!"

"We don't have much of a choice…besides it wouldn't hurt." Mirkou added.

"Why is he being so stubborn?" Akane grumbled.

"Tck. Fine. What's your stupid plan then?" InuYasha snarled; how he hated asking for "help".

"It ain't stupid, you jerk. Anyway, If we combine all our attacks then it might overwhelm the freak."

"And how exactly did you come up with that theory?" InuYasha questioned in annoyance.

Kagome continued to shoot arrows, Mirkou kept tossing his charms, Akane threw rocks and whatever else she could get a hold a hold of, while Kirara, and Shippo tried waking poor Sango up.

Ranma then answered, "He only absorbs _part_ of our attacks, and flings the rest back."

"I'll distract this dumbass and use my _Hiryu Shoten Ha_." Ranma added in.

"Fine. Besides it's our last chance." InuYasha muttered.

_^I still can't believe that demon was unfazed by all our attacks…^_ InuYasha wondered to himself, as he hopped over to Kagome and tell her of Ranma's plan.

If this doesn't work, then everyone will be screwed.

**To be continued...**

My Notes:

Finally I update! Yay! Woo hoo. Meh. To be honest, I'm tired, and hate half assing things so later. But please Review or I simply won't update. '

Rock Out and Peace On!

~PiNkBuN17 aka Aisha


	7. New Attack!

**Rated for some possible bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. No lemons, but yay for limes! :D**

**RanmaXAkane, InuYashaXKagome, MirokuXSango**

**Stuck in the Feudal era! A Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½, Seriously.**

**Thought and talking format:**

**People talking: **"Where's my pocky and Hello Kitty notebook?"

**People thinking: **_'Captain America! We all love yooou!'_

**Ranma thinking: **_*When's Akane gonna stop blaming me for everything?*_

**InuYasha thinking: **_^What is that girl's problem? ^_

**~PLEASE REVIEW (Flames aren't welcomed.) I will use them to burn anything related to Hannah Montana though. After all, she's a horrible role model.**

**Chapter 7:**** New Attack: The Back Hiryu Flame Tunnel Kotsu Fire Aura Arrow!**

"Hey! Big, hairy and smelly, over here!" Ranma shouted in a taunting voice; his tongue was sticking out and he was jumping around like a jack rabbit high off of sugar.

"Hurh?" The demon uttered dumbly; Ranma was just a little too fast, even for the beast. "Quit jumping around you foolish worthless human!"

"Make me, ya retard!" Ranma responded in a silly tone.

InuYasha couldn't help but to smirk at Ranma's choice of words; while Akane rolled her eyes. Kagome tried not to fall over, this guy sure made the demon look like a complete buffon.

Sango had finally awoken, she was in some pain, but she pushed those thoughts away, as Mirkou told her Ranma's plan.

"He's acting like a fool; but his plan seems very reasonable."

The female demon slayer commented. The monk agreed as he quickly got his charms ready; he was hoping to use them to possibly boost his Wind Tunnel. Mirkou gave them to Kagome also give a boost to her power; and so she placed the charms on her last arrow. Akane knew she couldn't just waltz in and fight, but she did know she could play a part, and her battle aura would do the trick.

'_I hope this plan works!'_ Shippo prayed as he prepared himself.

**::::::**

'_I guess Ranma being able to annoy can have its perks…but I hope he'll be more careful…' _Akane uttered to herself.

Ranma Saotome may be pretty damn strong, but everyone has a breaking point, though Ranma's was a lot harder to reach then a normal person. Even so, how could she not worry!

'_Ranma, you better not lose, or we're doomed.'_ The blue haired Tendo couldn't also help but to feel a bit trapped. She wished she was more like Shampoo or Ukyo. They would fight alongside Ranma. She may be strong; but in truth she knew she wasn't strong enough yet.

Kagome, Mirkou, Sango, and Shippo, couldn't believe the speed the pigtailed male possessed.

"It's so amazing…it's almost scary…" Kagome commented.

'_He might even be faster than InuYasha…'_ Mirkou thought.

"I wonder how much training he went through to be that quick." Sango questioned, while Shippo added;

"Are you sure, he's a normal mortal?"

Akane couldn't really help but to smile, the four thought Ranma wasn't normal…well they're right. Even so, he's still a _"normal"_ human.

**:::::::::::::::**

"Na-na! Can't get me!" Ranma laughed, while quickly kicking the monster on the forehead.

"GROWRR!" The demon screamed, totally pissed. "Slow down and I'll be able to pumble you!"

"In your dreams, dummy!" Ranma said, little did the bastard know; he was falling into a dangerous trap. Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha.

_*Come on you dumbass demon, just a little further... follow me… into your doom!* _Ranma said within his mind.

_*I see that human's attack now, it kinda reminds me of my Backlash wave… * _InuYasha thought. InuYasha had only seen the attack 20 minutes ago, but he did take mental notes about the movements. Ranma moved in a spiral like form….

_*I see his anger rising, as well as his ki. Now it's my chance!* _Ranma yelled in his mind, grinning.

_*Looks like he's gonna attack, I might as well too.* _The half demon added.

"Kagome get ready, Ranma's right about to attack!" Akane warned her. "You guys too, Akane added to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

Kagome stringed back her bow and arrow. "I'm Ready!" Kagome shouted.

"Same here, Sango said, while the monk nodded.

"I am too!" Shippo added with a yell.

"It's time!" Ranma screamed.

Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma's mega Heavenly Dragon's Strike.

"Backlash Wave!" InuYasha's Bakuryuuh.

"Wind tunnel!" Mirkou's endless black hole tunnel.

"Fox fire!" Shippo's fire of the fox.

"Rarw!" Kirara's flames.

"Go!" Kagome arrow.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang.

"Ahh!" Akane uses her battle aura to help boost the attack in order to bring down the demon.

A new attack...is born.** The Back Hiyu flame tunnel kotsu fire aura arrow!**

The attack is seen as a burst of intense colorful light.

"Amazing..." Kaede muttered as she spotted the rays of light. Kaede was picking herbs deep in the forest when she heard a scream.

She rushed only to see a big ass demon and a flash of crazy, kick ass light.

_**"AHHHHRRRARRARARARA! You shall regret this!" **_

The demon was blown to bits that ended up turning into dust, and 3 shards of the jewel remained.

"Now, that thing was terrifying." Akane said, tired out.

Ranma used up his entire chi... "Y-yeah... The darkness almost claimed Ranma. The bleeding in his arm didn't help him a whole bunch either.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled, as she sprinted to his side.

Surprisingly InuYasha falls on his knees too.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran to his aid.

The marks on their necks were glowing fiercely, and they were the color of **blood.**

**To be continued...**

**Please review if you want the next chapter! :P **

**My notes:**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! And yes, it does force me to update sooner! Trust me! Anywho 23 more days until my summer is over. ****L**** Boo to 11****th**** grade!**

_**By the way, I made up The Back Hiryu flame tunnel kotsu fire aura arrow If it sounds cool message me, or if it sucked tell how I can make it better! kay? :D **_

_**Rock Out and Peace On!**_

_**~PiNkBuN17~**_


	8. Grim Reaper, Naraku, and Kikyo!

**Rated for some possible bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. No lemons, but yay for limes! :D**

RanmaXAkane, InuYashaXKagome, MirokuXSango

Stuck in the Feudal era! A Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story

By: PiNkBuN17

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Ranma ½ or InuYasha, but would love to!_

Flames aren't welcomed, but reviews and criticism is wonderful and helpful.

**Thought and talking format:**

**People talking:** "Okay, so where did you put my pokeball?"

**People thinking:** _'I still wish I had my Yu-Gi-Oh cards!'_

**Ranma thinking:** _*This is gonna be a looong day. Great.*_

**InuYasha thinking:** _^I don't think I can take anymore. ^_

**Chapter 8: Grim Reaper, Naraku, and Kikyo?**

"Do you think they were poisoned or something?" Sango questioned in concern.

"I don't think so, but this isn't adding up." Miroku replied.

"I hope they'll be okay." Shippo added; worry, clear in his little voice.

The three of them noticed both males' injuries and decided to gather some things.

Shippo went to get some water; Sango went to get the first aid kit, and Miroku with Kirara to find Lady Kaede. The demon slayer was still too injured to really do anything, but she wanted to help.

"Ranma! What's wrong?" Akane cried out, on the brink of tears. She then noticed his injures.

"Ranma, you're hurt…just let me-"

"Akane, I'm fine…." Ranma uttered and suddenly clutched his neck; it burned like the pits of hell.

Kagome tried to soothe InuYasha, but he only groaned in pain.

"InuYasha…" She muttered in worry.

'_What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling this bad…'_

"Kagome…my neck….it burns…" InuYasha said through clenched teeth.

That's when the priestess noticed a red symbol of some sort on the half demon's neck; it was glowing too! She gasped, and quickly looked over to the boy in the red shirt.

"Akane! I think I know what causing this!" She shouted to the blue haired female. Kagome quickly told her to search Ranma's neck for a red glowing symbol.

"Ranma, please let me see…" Akane softly said. Ranma removed his hand and cried out again. "It burns!"

He even had a couple of tears in his eyes, and they were about to spill. She gasped and shouted back to Kagome saying that he too had a strange mark.

Sango returned quickly and was in shock. She had never seen InuYasha in so much pain before; whatever it was in surely must be horrible to make him of all people cry out in pain.

"Kagome, Akane I brought the first aid kit." Sango uttered. "Shippo will be here shortly with some water; in the meantime we should get them inside."

"Alright." Kagome muttered, and Akane nodded.

:::::::

Everyone, including Lady Kaede, was located inside a hut. Ranma and InuYasha were both breathing heavy, but they weren't' shouting in pain anymore; Ranma was still moaning though. The symbol had disappeared, and the guys were given some pain killers from modern times.

"I've never seen such a strange symbol before." Miroku commented.

"I haven't either; do you think they got it from that demon earlier?" Sango questioned.

"Possibly, but we can't know for sure." Kagome added, while Akane asked; "Lady Kaede, do you know what those symbols mean?"

The old women was quiet for a moment and then replied; "I am not sure myself, child." She then sighed. "However if I am to guess, it's possible to be a curse mark." The old women began to explain why she thought that; parts of the symbol were very similar to cursing marks that would end up controlling the host. Both Ranma and InuYasha were already awake again at this point, and both looked pale. Would they really end up being controlled by someone?

"Is there any way to undo the mark?" Ranma questioned.

"How 'bout tracking and killing the person who did this to us?" InuYasha added in.

"We can leave tomorrow morning; the jewel shards are going to have to wait." Miroku said.

"This is a lot more dangerous…" Sango muttered.

"Is there a way, Lady Kaede?" Shippo questioned.

Before she could reply, an evil laugh rang throughout the entire hut.

"What was that?" Akane questioned.

**:::::::::**

Everyone went outside as soon as they sensed an evil aura.

A person wearing a black cloak and holding a long scythe was standing about five away from them.

"He looks like the grim reaper..." Ranma commented, paling a bit more.

"I'm going to have to agree." Kagome said, while InuYasha questioned; "Who the hell are you?"

The weirdo in the cloak, its eyes were red, and in darkness, but they could see the creepy wide grin of this "person". It was hard to tell whether or not the being was demonic, but they could tell from the aura he or she was evil.

"What a creepy mouth, is he smiling?" Shippo questioned, clearly scared and creeped out.

"He can't be human with those eyes!" Akane somewhat shouted.

"Whoever he is, his laugh sure isn't human either…" Miroku added.

"Ye be not of this world?" Kaede questioned, wondering who this creature was.

The cloak person snickered again, this time not as loud, but none the less is was still extremely creepy.

"Don't make me ask again, who the hell are you?" InuYasha shouted.

"And what do you want with us?" Sango questioned.

Kagome glared at the creeper; something-more like everything about the being was making her hair stand up on edge, and it wasn't its appearance but in fact something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Hello…InuYasha…and Ranma." The "reaper" spoke in a deep yet not so creepy voice; it almost sounded quite normal, and male.

"How does he know my name?" Ranma questioned, clearly in shock. He and Akane just came to this time period….

Everyone else had the same question, but it was InuYasha who voiced his own. "What the hell do you want?"

"I've come with a message…and a bit of a present…."

"What?" Akane shouted, while Kagome asked, "What…present?" She did not like the sound of things.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tendo dojo.**

[Do you think Ranma and Akane are eloping?]

Mr. Saotome was in panda form holding up his sign, "talking" with Mr. Tendo. The two were sitting in the living room, drinking tea and relaxing. For once they finally got tired of playing Shogi for the day. Nabiki was out with Kuno doing god knows what, and Kasumi went to Dr. Tofu's place.

"I would hope so." Soun replied.

"Say, Saotome, do you really think they're alright?" Mr. Tendo asked. For some strange reason, in the back of his mind he had a very bad feeling.

[I'm sure they're fine, so don't worry. Just relax!]

"Ah, you're right Saotome, I'm being silly here, they surely will be alright." Soun said, but more to himself to reassure himself.

**Cat café.**

"Grand-mother what wrong?" Shampoo questioned the old lady who looked worried and very serious.

"My bones are telling me something terrible will happen to great-son-in-law, Shampoo you should find him, and see if he's alright."

"Aiya! I go see him then!" Shampoo said quickly as she headed off to the Tendo Dojo. Little did she know, that her great grandmother was right and he was already far, far away from Nerima.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**500 years into the past…**

The grim guy only laughed in response to Kagome's question. InuYasha and Ranma couldn't help but to feel angry, and even worried. Just what was this freak planning?

He began to walk to the right and after a couple of steps he stopped.

"My message to bring to you is that of death!" He began to laugh again, and it wasn't very pleasing.

"Ladies first!" Cloak guy shouted, his red eyes glowing, that was when Ranma and InuYasha's neck burned hatefully. Even as the two cried out in pain, they tried to fight back.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha screamed while Ranma shouted; "M-moko Takabisha!"

Grim guy only began to hoot, and that was when Akane and Kagome knew something was clearly even more wrong.

"Ranma, InuYasha wait!" Kagome and Akane screamed, but a little too late.

Cloak guy blocked both attacks with one hand. Afterwards he said in a very dead sounding voice,

"Blood wave." InuYasha and Ranma barely avoided being hit, but now the red wave of power was heading straight towards Kagome and Akane.

"Look out Kagome, Akane!" Kaede cried out, fear taking over her body.

"Noooo!" Shippo screamed, tears running down his face.

Ranma ran quickly and grabbed Akane, while InuYasha did the same for Kagome.

"Thank god." Sango uttered, she had hopped on Kirara, but wasn't fast enough to reach them.

The red blood wave's damage went through over ten trees. It wasn't something they should be hit with.

The cloak guy was silent, as he waited for what his opponents would do next. For a moment his eyes weren't red but a dark bluish-black. He began to stagger around and screamed in agony; "Naraku you fucking bastard!"

"He said Naraku…is he controlling him?" Miroku questioned.

"Maybe, or he could be crazy." Sango added.

Akane looked over to the cloaked person; she noticed that his eyes almost looked like Ranma's, though they were a lot darker.

She couldn't help but to tear up, it was almost like watching Ranma was in that much in pain. Akane buried her head in Ranma's chest; she couldn't bare to watch.

The cloak guy finally went silent again, and his head was drooping down, his arms were still at his sides.

Then, everyone sensed it. Naraku's presence. The bastard presented himself from the darkness of the forest(though it was late afternoon).

"Hello, surprised to see me?" The baboon wearing jerk sniggered. Before the asshole could say anymore, Miroku called out his tunnel.

As usual, Naraku sends out his evil bugs. Before any of them can go near the monk, Shippo used his fox-fire, Sango, her boomerang, and Kagome her arrow. Miroku cursed, but quickly closes his tunnel, thanking his friends.

Naraku scoffed, and went on to say; "As you know, my little puppet friend here, he is going to end your lives here!"

"The hell with you!" Ranma shouted. This guy was freaking insane, and from what he could see of him already, he was scum.

"Quiet you idiotic human." The moment he said that Ranma fell to their knees, the mark was burning once again. InuYasha began to stagger greatly.

"He of evil is the one who planted this curse!" Kaede screamed.

Kagome, Sango, Mirkou, Shippo, Kirara, Lady Kaede, and Kirara all attack Naraku at once.

Everyone's attack ruins most of the doll Naraku.

"It will be of no use you fools, my minion will defeat you all in the end." Kagome shoots another arrow, and Akane throws a rock at Naraku, all is left is a broken wooden doll and a string of hair.

"Sick freak…" Akane uttered, she couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed. The worst person possible had placed a curse on both Ranma and InuYasha. Not to mention, the cloaked person was already being controlled and would have to fight them.

Now, the cloak minion is standing and once again "smiling" his beautiful dark blue eyes are gone, and red evil ones remain.

"Now, where was I?" He pondered to himself. "Oh right! Your other gift!" As soon as he said that, Kikyo appeared from the shadows. Her eyes were blood red too, and her hair was let loose.

_*Oh shit not her again... for sure she'll make InuYasha weak minded…*_ Ranma thought to himself, as he glanced at InuYasha.

"K-Kikyo..." InuYasha stuttered aloud_. *Is that really her, the real Kikyo...?*_ InuYasha was lost in thought…

_*This is not good, at all...*_ Ranma muttered in his mind, the pain didn't help either.

"Sister Kikyo…is that really you?" Kaede questioned.

"Oh no... Not Kikyo..." Kagome said to herself.

_'I wonder why Ranma's looks so shocked to see Kikyo, does he know what happened between InuYasha, Kagome, and Kikyo?'_ Akane wondered.

_'If that's the real Kikyo, this won't end well...'_ Kagome thought glumly.

"Kikyo attack them!" Cloak Reaper guy commanded her, and her eyes lit up in the color red.

"InuYasha! She can't be the real Kikyo!" Kagome yelled! She realized Kikyo would rather die again then be captured by the likes of Naraku. She got her arrow ready to aim at the imposter. InuYasha quickly snapped out of it, and backed away from her.

"Ye be careful InuYasha!" Kaede shouted, as she too drew her bow and arrow.

Mirkou, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Ranma and Akane, all also drew up some sort of weapon.

Before Ranma could attack, he noticed that the cloak being was staring at Akane in a disturbing way. The grim guy attacked so quickly Ranma almost got sliced in half. His neck burned far worse than falling into lava, but he still kept fighting.

"Damn you!" Saotome huffed, as the cloak guy swiped his scythe again and again, each hit seemed to get faster and faster, the last one grazed his leg; making Ranma painfully slower.

Sango tried helping him by throwing her boomerang, but it only missed and was thrown at her, her weapon nearly hit her, but she managed to dodge it. Even Miroku couldn't get any of his charms to land on the guy. He knew he couldn't use his wind tunnel, because Naraku's stupid bees were everywhere.

"He's way too strong!" Shippo exclaimed, as he had his spinning top thrown at him.

Kagome was about to aim her arrow at the false Kikyo, but "Kikyo" moved too quickly for her, and she nearly hit InuYasha.

"Kagome! Watch where you're aimin' that thing!" The half demon shouted, looking back, he couldn't stop clenching his neck so hard; it was like someone was branding him with a demon iron.

Kagome couldn't help but to feel a bit angry, why couldn't he kill her? It's wasn't like it was really her!

"InuYasha, the others need our help!" Kagome shouted at him. She knew they all couldn't hold off the grim guy forever.

InuYasha tried lifting his sword, but only to let it go again, the pain continued to grow.

Lady Kaede tried to hit "Kikyo" but only got a slight indirect hit.

"She be too fast, Kagome." The old women said. "Now it is up to InuYasha to finish her off."

"I don't know if he can even do it..." Kagome muttered, she was a bit ashamed to say it, but sadly it was true.

Just when Kagome was about to try again, an arrow coming from the woods instantly kills the imposter; and out comes the real Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo...?" InuYasha uttered, the pain at once disappeared. The women in question began to turn around and walk away until InuYasha said;

"Wait Kikyo!"

"Falling for another imposter, InuYasha?" Her voice was colder than ice. The half demon suddenly remembered his earlier encounter, as well his time on Mystic Island. Will this woman only haunt him for the rest of his life? The half demon only sees himself as a lonely fool.

_*How could I be so blind?*_ InuYasha pondered to himself.

"It's not his fault!" Kagome suddenly shouted. Both Kikyo and InuYasha looked surprised at her outburst.

"Why do you still treat him like dirt?" Kagome said, near tears. "He didn't do a single thing wrong and you know it, Kikyo!"

For a moment, Kikyo looked very forlorn, but she covered up how she felt.

"You're a fool. Next time InuYasha, don't leave yourself so open; it will only end up costing both yours and Kagome's life." This time her tone was icier then before, she ended her little speech with a dark glare.

"Good Bye, InuYasha." With that said she turned around and walked away; tears brimming in her eyes.

She knew it was cruel, heartless, and painful, but she had to do it. After all she is nothing but a dead soul. InuYasha needed to move on, as much as she didn't want him to...but for now it's all she can do. Play the heartless jerk-face bitch.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The cloak guy suddenly stopped attacking. For a moment Ranma was completely confused.

_*What did he break his fuse or something?*_

That was then everyone saw it, the cloak guy shoved his gruesome weapon into the ground.

"Are you...giving up?" Miroku questioned, but he still had his guard up; it was very likely it was a trap.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Sango asked.

_'Just what is he planning?'_ Akane questioned.

"I have decided to end this fight for today, for my little Kikyo has been defeated." The grim guy spoke.

"We will meet again and very soon." With that said he vanished in black smoke.

"What...was that supposed to be?" Shippo shouted in confusion.

Everyone else couldn't react. What kind of person just ends a fight to the death, in the middle of it?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

"How cruel…poor Kagome…" Shippo said, breaking the silence.

"InuYasha is somewhat at fault here..."Sango whispered.

"I guess so, but he really should make up his mind. " Miroku responded.

Kagome looked away a sad expression drowned her features.

Akane felt anger. "How can that Kikyo girl treat InuYasha and Kagome so badly?"

It was only about an hour ago that they were fighting for their lives; but now they were inside a hut eating dinner, treating injuries and talking about what happened exactly. Ranma and Akane began to explain more about Ranma Saotome, and what occurred after he came to their world.

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

My brain feels like mush! I've been re-writing this chapter nearly all freakin' day! I hope it didn't come up stupid though! Anyway, I don't like Kikyo very much, but I think that's the reason why she acts like a bitch to InuYasha and Kagome. Other than that, I guess she **was **nice. Tune in for the next chapter! And so I ask, please review people! Updating is faster that way! :)

Peace On and Rock Out!

~PiNkBuN17

Reversed: 7/15/13


	9. Enter Yuuta! The shift shaping demon!

**Rated for bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. No lemons****.**

**RanmaXAkane, InuYashaXKagome, MirokuXSango Romance! :)**

**Stuck in the Feudal era! A Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or InuYasha, but I will someday! (Not really) =(**_

_Reviews and criticism are awesome but flaming is not! So please, use kind words! We have enough hate in the world already, don't add to it! ^^_

**Thought and talking format:**

**People talking: **"I hate 4kids, they KILLED Yu Gi Oh!"

**People thinking: **_'Nanana awkward turtle!__'_

**Ranma thinking: ***_I'm gettin' a little worried here…_*****

**InuYasha thinking: **_^Same here, should we hide?^_

**Chapter 9: Enter Yuuta! The shift shaping demon!**

After returning to the hut, they treated injuries, eat a dinner of fish and rice, and of course pondered. Lady Kaede was tending to a house call afterwards, and had left the group in the hut.

Akane may have wondered why Kikyo was so messed up, but Ranma had some doubts, mainly due to the fact he saw Kikyo _crying_.

Before Ranma uttered his life story, he was told about everyone's backgrounds. Now he understood a lot more about the women Kikyo, she was already dead.

"Hey, I know it seems that chick is bitchy, but would it change anything if I told ya she was crying?" Ranma added in when Kagome and InuYasha finished talking.

"…She was…_crying_?" InuYasha questioned softly.

"But why?" Kagome asked.

The others also felt the same, but Sango then replied; "Maybe she wants to push you away, InuYasha."

InuYasha was silent, and then said; "Maybe you're right Sango…"

Kagome remained silent, while Akane somewhat shouted; "I don't get why you chase after a dead girl who tried killing Kagome, and betrayed you!"

Kagome knew she was right, but even so she said; "Akane, it's fine. He can do whatever he wants." The priestess sounded dead.

"Kagome…" InuYasha uttered her name, though he really didn't have anything he could say to make things better.

"It's InuYasha's fault anyway…" Shippo grumbled, and InuYasha growled.

"S-say Ranma weren't you going to tell us about yourself? After all we did tell you about us." Mirkou added, making things a lot lighter.

"Good point Mirkou," Ranma replied and went on to say; "It's pretty damn long, and you guys might not believe me…"

"Try us." Sango said, while Kagome added, "You've heard all of these crazy stories and you think we won't believe you?"

"Ranma, I'm sure they won't doubt us." Akane uttered.

"Yeah I know but more or less it's still insane." Ranma said with a sigh. Though he suddenly remembered something, and whispered it in Akane's ear.

"Ranma, that's a great idea, okay we'll tell them later…" Akane replied with a smile, and thought it would cheer up Kagome.

"Heh, I think this will help a lot." Ranma also smiled back.

"Uh, what are you guys grinning about?" Shippo questioned.

"N-nothing Shippo." Akane uttered, and Ranma whispered, "Nice going Akane." In a very sarcastic tone, and he earned a bop to the head.

"Ow, you freakin' tomboy." Ranma uttered in a grumble, and Akane questioned. "What did you say?"

"Nothin'. Absolutely freakin' nothin'." The pigtailed boy grumbled, and Akane said; "Thought so."

While this was occurring the rest of the group was sweat-dropping. Though Mirkou and Sango couldn't help but to smile, for it reminded her a lot of when Kagome and InuYasha would fight, though in the end someone would be "_sitting"_.

Ranma sighed and then began his tale. "Ever since I was little, me and my pop would be studying and perfecting our martial arts. Though when I was 16 things changed for the worst my pop and I became cursed in China."

"So what exactly are yours and your father's curses?" Mirkou questioned.

"Uh, we change into something on the…errr full moon!" Ranma was a horrible liar, though the rest of the group didn't seem to notice.

While Akane was trying to laugh at Ranma, Kagome did think something was a bit odd, but she chose to brush it off. InuYasha just thought of Ranma as a strange weird ass human.

"A-after the journey in China, pop forced me back to Japan, and to marry…um…Akane." Ranma said the last part really quietly, both he and Akane turned a little pink.

"What! You're getting married to him Akane!" Kagome shouted with a happy look on her face.

"Wow, I thought you two make a good couple." Sango added, while InuYasha scoffed and Mirkou grinned.

Kirara mewed in content, and Shippo made a 'ew' face.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!" Akane pleaded with them, while Ranma added. "Yeah! It's all our parent's doin', besides why would I marry a uncute tomboy like her!"

"I would NEVER marry a perverted jerk like him, not by choice!" Akane shouted back in anger.

Both were now angry at one another, but remained silent.

"Tck. Anyway, Pop and I live with her and her family at the Tendo Dojo, and if I marry her, the both of us are supposed to carry on the Anything Goes School of Marital Arts, that's the reason why our stupid dads arranged this crap; hell we were never consented about it because it was _supposedly_ decided before we were born." Ranma grumbled.

"That's not all, I also got two other _official_ fiancés, and one deranged one after my hand." Ranma sighed and explained about, Shampoo, Cologne, Moose, Ukyo, Kuno, and Kodachi.

As the rest could tell, it was clear that Akane was seething in anger; and they all could tell Tendo hated those other chicks.

"A bit of a player are we, Ranma?" Mirkou slyly questioned, while InuYasha scoffed.

"The hell not! Sides I don't like them, Shampoo and Kodachi poison me half the time, and Ukyo and _her _don't listen to any reasoning." Ranma uttered in anger. At that moment Akane appeared sad, and she couldn't really blame Ranma…but her mouth opened anyway.

"You're the idiot who plays around with them!" Akane screamed at him.

Ranma became angry and said, "They always push themselves on me, you stupid tomboy!"

"Ranma…!" Akane was becoming even more angry…but Sango and Mirkou stop them.

"Ranma please go on, and quit insulting Akane." Sango added.

"Fine, fine…I should probably tell you about that stupid pig, Ryoga."

For a moment he stopped himself, and stared at Akane, she stared back and didn't seem to notice his slip up. Saotome had to ponder, just why the hell did he keep pig boy's dirty secret. Was he really guilty of that guy's curse, or was it just the fault of his own idiocy? In the world of Ranma ½ nothing seemed to make much sense in anyone's head.

"There's also the ultimate perv, Happosai; and he's like 3oo years old." Ranma stated nonchalantly.

"Oh man…that's gross…" Kagome uttered, and InuYasha added, "That's worse than Mirkou…"

The Chinese clothing wearing Japanese boy agreed as he saw Sango glaring at Mirkou, who was putting his hands up, pleading.

"I can't really help myself, Sango." The monk said.

Sango's only reply was slapping him when he touched her again.

In all honesty, both Akane and Ranma thought Happosai was a million times worse than the monk, and they are correct.

Though he and Akane had something up their sleeves, and soon would let Kagome in on it.

For some reason even though the two became angry at one another, they somehow were able to push it aside, which oddly enough helps a lot; it's due to the fact that Kagome and InuYasha are also on bad terms though. In a strange way, it's making the two of them _try _to get along.

InuYasha had butted in a few times with somewhat angry remarks, but other than that he was silent. He couldn't get Kikyo out of his mind, and her cruel, hurtful words. Also the fact that Ranma stated he saw her crying; and he also knew that Kagome was upset because of him. The half demon just couldn't think straight when it came to these matters. Even though he has feelings for Kagome, he couldn't just let go of his love for Kikyo. Sometimes he felt like he was fighting a war within himself when it came to the matter of his heart.

"That's about it for me, any comments, questions, or concerns?" Ranma asked, a bit of a smile on his face.

The others decided to add their own comments and questions about Ranma's romance issues.

"Can't you just expel the other marriages? You did state you didn't like them." The monk questioned.

"I want to but…" Ranma uttered, then Sango added in; "You don't want to hurt them, and disappoint everyone, right?"

"Yeah, that sums it up." The pigtailed male replied.

"I just think you're an idiot like him." Shippo said as he pointed at InuYasha, who hit the fox on the head.

After that, Akane decided to input some of her background about her and Kagome.

"I've known Kagome since we were basically born." Akane added with a smile to her childhood friend.

Kagome smiled back, and then said went on to say; "Yeah but it's too bad we lost touch."

Both Akane and Kagome explained that when Akane's mother and Kagome's father passed away, their families sort of drifted apart.

"I sort of lost myself in training." Akane muttered, while Kagome added, "And I sort of went overboard with studying…"

The two smiled at one another, realizing that they both hadn't changed very much.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you two?" Ranma questioned as he stared at Shippo and Kirara.

_*Oh man that thing looks like a cat…..I sure hope it isn't*_ Ranma prayed in his mind.

Shippo and Sango explained, and that's when Ranma backed into a corner.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-a-a-t-t!" He shrieked in fear.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" InuYasha questioned.

_^First this guy is from Kagome's time, is apparently a super human, and now he's cowering because of Kirara, what the fuck?^_

"Akane, why is he so scared?" Kagome asked. That's when Akane told them the story of his past, and how his bastard of a father scared him for life, in order to try to get him to learn the deadly _Cat Fu._

"What kind of father would do such a horrible thing?" Mirkou shouted.

"Only his father." InuYasha commented. The half demon thought in Ranma's case living without a dad would have been better.

"Poor thing." Sango commented.

**::::::::::::::::**

After they chatted for about 20 more minutes everyone decided it was best to grab some zzzzs.

Akane, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome all shared their own hut, while InuYasha, Mirkou, Shippo and Ranma shared the one next to it.

Sango was still a bit angry at the monk for being an annoying perv, but it was really Kagome who had most reason to be upset. Even though Akane was angry about Ranma's remarks, she pushed her feelings aside, for the sake of the priestess.

"Come on Kagome, please cheer up." Akane tried to reason with the green skirt wearing chick.

"Besides, us girls know that boys are complete idiots." Sango added and Kagome smiled replying;

"You guys are right, thank you..." Kagome faked a smile, and the three soon fell asleep. However it wasn't so much as a single sweet dream…nightmarish thoughts plagued them all.

What would happen if they didn't find Naraku in time? Would InuYasha and Ranma end up against them? Worry only seemed to be a pondering ghost.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**3 days later.**

Things had cooled down from the boiling point it was beforehand. Kagome forgave InuYasha, like she always did, as well as Akane with Ranma, and Sango with Mirkou.

Everyone had decided that it would be their safest bet if Akane, Kagome, and Ranma all returned the modern era; at least for a while.

"I believe more than likely Naraku won't be able to control ye if you return to your time periods." Kaede had stated.

"If Kagome isn't around, then Naraku won't have a reason to use InuYasha against us." Mirkou added in.

"Keh. The nerve of the bastard, who would have known he'd pull this shit on us." InuYasha grumbled.

"Hard to say what he'll do next..." Sango uttered.

"Either way, we're not letting him win. Besides I think our families should also be aware of this…" Kagome said to Akane. Normally Kagome didn't tell her family much about her adventures, but she felt it would be necessary if something goes wrong.

"I agree, besides they must be worried, I told them I would call as soon as I came…" Akane muttered.

"They probably think we eloped or somethin'." Ranma uttered, and Akane sadly agreed.

"I wish they would stop pushing us so much, they really are idiots." Akane added in.

Kagome and Sango sighed; they really did feel for both Ranma and Akane.

Just as they finished lunch they planned on leaving, but something was off, the sky became gloomy quite quickly.

"Hey wasn't the sun out a moment ago?" Shippo questioned looking confused, as he exited a hut.

"That's what I thought…" Mirkou muttered, and was becoming quite worried.

'_There's an evil aura near-by…' _The monk thought.

Kirara quickly transformed and roared at the trees.

"Who turned the lights out?" Ranma questioned, as he and the others gathered to where Kirara was.

"I would like to know too." Akane added, and that's when InuYasha was sniffing the air.

"Somethin' don't smell right…but I can't put my finger on it…" The half demon replied.

'_If InuYasha isn't sure…then this is bad…'_ Kagome thought, and saw that the sky was becoming darker.

"Whatever that something is, it also doesn't feel right…" Sango added in.

**:::::::::::::::**

**20 minutes ago.**

A male in a white reaper hood kneeled in front of a man in a white baboon costume, even though his eyes weren't showing they reflected despair. For the moment they were a dull light blue, but soon they would hold no meaning or life whatsoever.

"You know what to do, if you disobey my orders both of them will die." Naraku stated coldly. He ordered the 15 year old male in front of him to murder a random village in the east.

The boy would normally try to get away somehow, but this time he had no choice, or the lives of the two most important people left in his life would be cut short in a heartbeat.

Two other men, one dressed in a charcoal colored reaper cloak, and the other in a monk like dark green robe, with some black fighting armor underneath it. The man in black was carrying a scythe, and the other a sword.

"Ah so there you are, Baboon man." Green robe guy commented, smiling. He may have looked happy, but it was more of sinister contents.

"Don't call me that." Naraku stated calmly. "Do you know what you must do?" The freak questioned the grim reaper-ish male.

"I understand completely sir." He said with an empty smile, and at that moment his eyes peered from the hood. They were empty and the color of blood red.

The boy in front of Naraku was shaking in terror, never had he seen a man look so terrifying before…due to the fact that he knew this person quite well…his older brother that is.

"You said you'd leave him out of this!" The boy shouted, and Naraku laughed.

"I said no such thing, I simply said for a while." The man in the green chuckled.

"You bastard, you'll pay-" The boy shouted, about to pull his weapon of choice out, but he never got the chance.

A sword was against his throat, it was the man in green's.

"I thought my buddy here told you to do something, you better go quick, or I'll slice your head off little man."

The boy said nothing, but hate did glow in his eyes; though he couldn't mask the fear and sadness either.

Lowering the sword, the man punched the boy in the face, and forced him to stand.

"Nothing but a lowly slug, now get going." The moment the man said those words, Kanna(from seemingly nowhere) came from behind him and held her mirror up to him.

"No…No…no-please!" The boy pleaded, but he soon became silent, and his eyes also were laced in the color of blood red; just like his older brother, Yuuta.

Somehow his older brother snapped out of the trance for a moment, and saw his younger brother.

"Zeto! No, don't go!" Yuuta cried out, but the man in green punched him in the gut.

As Yuuta coughed raggedly, Naraku stated; "You also have a job to do, get going."

Once again his eyes glazed over in blood red. The male had a mission all right, and it was to kill InuYasha, and Ranma Saotome.

Though there was a connection here with the two, Zeto and Yuuta with Ranma. They are in fact related. Yuuta learned about this a few days ago, and was even more against killing his great, great, great, great, great…grandson. Too bad he didn't have a choice. If only he wasn't so weak he would have escaped this fate long ago. How would he know this you ask? He could sense a connection when he first met the group, and green clock guy did some research, with the help of Kanna.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Soon a powerful gust of wind went through the village, blowing away Shippo.

Evil laughter rang out, and Naraku walked out of the forest.

"It's him!" Kagome cried out in shock.

"Naraku!" Sango shouted, anger seething in her.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Mirkou yelled as he released his wind tunnel, and as always he had to stop himself because stupid bees were flying around.

"Bastard!" InuYasha screamed and called out wind scar. Though the half demon for some reason was having doubts, sure he sensed an evil aura, but this guy wasn't carrying the same scent!

Dodging the attack, he came at Ranma.

"Ranma look out!" Akane cried out, and Ranma was nearly hit by the guy's fist.

Now Sango and Mirkou noticed it, why would he throw an attack with his bare hands?

"Guys that ain't the real Naraku! Smells nothin' like him!" InuYasha warned them.

'_I know I've smelled this scent before, but what is he?'_

"If he's not the real Naraku then who is he?" Kagome questioned.

"Don't know, don't care." Ranma replied. "Just know I ain't gonna lose to some fake!"

Now the dude in question took a different form, Akane Tendo, even "her" eyes twinkled in delight.

Ranma was in shock, and ended up getting kicked in the gut, and smashed into a hut.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted, while everyone else questioned; how the hell did he do that?

"It served him right." The other "Akane" stated, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Kagome was about to shoot her arrow, Sango her Boomerang, and Mirkou his sutra scrolls; but Akane jumped to attack without thinking.

"No you idiot…!" Ranma tried to shout, but he was still trying to escape from the rubble of a hut he was in.

"No Akane!" Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and the monk cried out.

"Don't you fool!" InuYasha yelled, trying to stop her.

The other Akane looked surprised and was still, as he earned a kick to the face, and a punch to the chest.

That was then the person now changed into the cloak reaper guy.

Before he was about to slice her in half, Ranma leaped out, and grabbed a hold of her and his shirt took the damage; due to the fact that Sango's boomerang and Mirkou's sutra scrolls made contact. In other words it saved his life! InuYasha quickly came in and swinged his sword at the cloak guy.

Kagome soon rushed to Akane who was in a little shock, but she quickly snapped out of it.

The priestess wanted to slap the blue haired female but couldn't, for tears were clouding up her eyes.

"Akane! How could you be so reckless?" Kagome questioned, clearly starting to cry.

Akane felt really bad, but in honestly, she didn't even think. Her body just reacted, and she was quite lucky.

"Kagome, my body just acted on its own…I'm sorry." The girl muttered. "But you forget I'm a fighter too."

Cloak guy was getting a little more crazy, and went scythe happy on Ranma…yet again!

"Why-does-this-freak-keep-coming-after-me!" Ranma said in huffs as he dodged each swipe.

"How would I know?" InuYasha questioned, trying to land another wind scar.

This time the cloak dude decided to take yet another form, Kagome.

"Not this again!" Ranma shouted, and the monk added in; "InuYasha, hurry and strike him!"

"Take him down!" Kagome shouted, and Akane added in as well.

Sango tried again to throw her boomerang, but "Kagome" dodged it perfectly.

The "girl" laughed and then shot her arrow at the demon-slayer, nearly hitting her.

"Damn it!"

"Now I know what ya are!" InuYasha shouted. "You carry the scent of a shift shaping demon."

"I think that was obvious when he changed the third time." Ranma grumbled.

"Not really you idiot, any demon can change their forms, besides he has a certain scent that can't be mistaken." InuYasha replied in an angry tone.

"Ding, ding ding! Correct half demon." The demon laughed and shifted forms once again, though this time into Kikyo.

"Not this shit again." Ranma grumbled, and InuYasha growled quite pissed off.

"Why does he always choose to turn into her?" Mirkou questioned.

"I think he just wants to throw InuYasha off, since he might know about their past." Sango replied.

"Still, he's an idiot for falling for that demon's tricks." Shippo added, and Akane said; "Hopefully he won't go easy on him."

"He shouldn't, or he really is an idiot." Kagome stated her expression a bit sorrowful.

"Now what will you do, half demon?" The demon questioned, mocking him with Kikyo's wicked smile.

"Kill you that's what I'll do!" InuYasha shouted, and called out his wind-scar, nearly nailing "Kikyo".

"Finally he doesn't act like a damn deer stuck in headlights." Ranma uttered.

"Oh shut up and help me finish this bastard!" The half demon roared.

Sango, Kagome and Mirkou all tried again by throwing their weapons at the same time, while Ranma changed tactics.

The pig-tailed boy decided to use his Moko Takabisha (Pride of the Fierce Tiger) attack from behind, and it did indeed work.

Shock was plastered over "Kikyo's" face and "she" went flying into a hut. Dust clouds and rubble were everywhere, and when the dirt cleared a different person from before was trying to stand.

Everyone was quite surprised, for the person looked very human, and was really handsome. He had blue-black eyes, jet black hair, and had a slender yet tall 5 foot nine frame. He appeared young; only a few years older than InuYasha. Another thing that caught the group off guard was the striking similarities between him and…Ranma Saotome.

"It's too bad that bitch Kikyo showed up the first time, or you would be dead…" The guy stated, appearing a bit angered.

InuYasha growled gridded his teeth, clearly seething. Ranma also felt angry as well, but he was also pondering.

_*How can this guy still be talking, yet alone standing?*_

The boy was sure he nailed the guy perfectly, and yet it seemed the guy is unharmed.

"Just who are you?" Mirkou questioned.

The male smirked, and his eyes darkened, for a moment it seemed sorrow was buried within them; but it quickly was covered as a blood red color pooled in them.

"Ah how rude of me. My apologizes, after all you should know the name of your killer." He laughed and went on. "Normally people call me the Necrosis of Red, but my real name is Yuuta…_Saotome_.

A mass of hysteria wanted to be released, but instead faces paled greatly, especially Ranma's.

"N-no way…." Ranma was at a loss for words. How could his enemy have the same last name..? Would this mean he was demon too?

"Funny how you all look quite stumped. Yes, I am indeed related to you, Ranma." He stated with a grin on his face.

"Oh? And what proof do you have?" Kagome asked, pressing him. Akane was still in a state of shock, but anger was soon boiling over.

'_How dare this jerk act like all this is some kind of game!'_ She shouted in her mind.

"I have nothing to show you, nor do I need to." Yuuta said; "I already know what I need to."

"And what do you know you freak?" Akane questioned, gritting her teeth.

"You three," He motioned at Kagome, Akane, and Ranma. "Are from 5oo years forward, the future."

"Big deal, you know one damn thing, that doesn't prove anything!" Ranma shouted.

"I already stated, I don't have any to show you; it's just whether or not you choose to believe me." Yuuta replied slyly.

"He probably found this information from Naraku." The monk added.

"Hm, yes some of it I did. Though I wonder how I know what you _fear__." _

"Enough of this crap! Listen you bastard, I don't care about who the hell ya are, or what your connections are, but one thing I know is you're gonna lose." InuYasha smirked.

"I gotta agree with him there; there's no way in hell we're gonna let ya get away." Ranma added.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" (Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire Fist)

"Heh. That attack won't have an effect on me." Yuuta said as he deflected the attack with one hand... sending Ranma flying back, crashing into a hut.

"Hm, Such a waste." Yuuta commented.

"How did he block that-without-even trying?" Akane couldn't help but to freak out a bit more. This guy threw two Ranma's strongest attacks as if they were nothing.

"He did toss all of our attacks aside too…" Kagome uttered.

"I'm afraid that InuYasha's Tessaiga won't do us much good either." Sango added.

"The best thing we can do is to try to find this demon's one weak point." Mirkou replied.

"Oh man, what if we don't?" Shippo questioned.

"Then we're screwed over." InuYasha commented. "But I'm not lettin' that happen!" He shouted and tried his _Adamant Barrage_, this time it works.

_*Arhh…how that hell did he block my Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire, with one fucking hand?* _Ranma screamed in his mind.

_*Damn this guy's a lot tougher then I thought.* _Even so, Ranma could feel excitement rise in him. Finally, a challenge to see how far he can go. He also couldn't help to worry, but he chose to bury that and deal with it later.

_^Wow, he really is super human.^ _InuYasha thought as he noticed Ranma quickly returning to fight.

_^He's gotta be part demon or somethin'. No normal human could still be breathing…^ _The half demon concluded.

_^Gah, right now ain't the time to think about that, time to act!^ _InuYasha yelled again trying his overused attack, Windscar.

_I better try something else…if my Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire didn't work..* _Ranma thought.

"This ain't over yet!" Ranma said. "Pansuto Ryusei Kyaku!"(Pantyhose Shooting Star Kick)

Yuuta was too preoccupied with InuYasha's attack to notice Saotome heading straight toward him.

"You can keep testing your useless attack, idiotic half demon, but they won't do you any good!" The shift shaper taunted.

"You dirty little tard…" InuYasha growled, and tried his attack again. Yuuta moved swiftly out of the way, like how a child would when doing the same thing in a game of dodge ball.

The moment he moved his body to the left, his grin was quickly wiped away. Due to the fact that Ranma's foot made impact on his cheek, thus forcing the male crashing harshly into the dirt.

Both shock and a bit of glee rose in Akane, while everyone else was in more in a state of shock. Either way it amazed them.

"That was an amazing kick…" Sango uttered.

"Are you really sure that guy is human?" Mirkou questioned.

"Wow, for a mortal that is…crazy!" Shippo shouted.

'_I really do wonder if he is fully human…maybe this is proof that he's more of a part demon…'_ Kagome pondered.

Yuuta was now extremely furious, and quickly attacked Ranma at an amazing faster speed then before.

Crazy as it seemed, Ranma was nearly unable to defend himself. The boy took almost all the punches and kicks, and fell to the ground.

"No Ranma!" Akane cried out, and Ranma nearly passed out.

The others tried to their attacks again, but only to have it thrown back in full force, hurting them all.

"Playtime is over." Yuuta stated his voice cold.

Yuuta decided to use his weapon, and he sliced InuYasha partially in the right upper arm.

Blood dripped down, and the boy cried out in pain. Even so, he had no choice but to keep fighting.

Yuuta came at him in a massive frenzy, punching, kicking, and slicing; perhaps it was to taunt him.

InuYasha soon fell to the ground, and right when Yuuta was about to finish him off, Kagome's arrow nearly pierced him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out, and Yuuta turned around, grinning ear to ear in an evil way.

Saotome also willed himself up, and soon started to attack once again.

"I don't plan on losin' to the likes of you!" The boy shouted.

"I see your still alive, looks like you do have some great stamina, Ranma, but it won't last you long." Yuuta said.

"At this rate, we really will lose to this demon." Miroku said.

"What can we do? All of our attacks are reflected back, and it seems he doesn't take much damage." Sango added.

Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." Kagome stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Shippo questioned.

"I think I know what you mean, but come on Kagome, how can we defeat this jerk?" Akane asked.

_*Damn no fucking way! How could I have gone down so easily…?* _InuYasha thought.

Slowly the half demon rose to his feet, only to see Ranma duking it out with the demon.

Though it seemed hopeless, InuYasha still used wind scar.

This time however, he just made things a lot worse.

Right before the group was going to attack again, a wind scar wave was headed straight towards them. Yuuta managed to push his attack towards his friends.

"No…!" InuYasha screamed out, and seemingly it appeared it would be too late. "Kagome!"

Ranma's hands were still full with Yuuta, but still he saw the wave heading straight towards the group. Akane was frozen in fear, and wasn't able to move.

"Akane! You idiot!MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

**To be continued...**

**My notes:**

_**Finally! I finish this! I think I've been SLOWLY working on this for a month now. T-T It's sad how long I've taken, but that's only due to school! Hopefully now that winter break is around, I'll be able to update a little more! No promises though. You can blame that on Writer's block.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Rock Out and Peace On!**_

_**~PiNkBuN17**_

_**Please review! –Forces me to update!-**_


	10. Almost massacred curse slowlytakes root

**Rated for bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. No lemons.**

**RanmaXAkane, InuYashaXKagome, MirokuXSango Romance! :)**

**Stuck in the Feudal era! A Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Ranma ½ or InuYasha, but would be happy to!**_

**Reviews and criticism are fantastic! However flaming is not! So please, there's no need to bully. We have enough hate as it is…**

**Thought and talking format:**

**People talking:** "Someone save Danny Phantom!"

**People thinking:** _'Static shock too!'_

**Ranma thinking**: _*This ain't lookin' too good…*_

**InuYasha thinking:** _^I know, but we have no choice but to fight.^_

**Chapter 10: Almost massacred; curse slowly takes root.**

InuYasha tried to run like the speed of light, but was stopped by Yuuta. Ranma ended up getting slashed in the leg, and as he turned to run towards Akane, he didn't make it.

The pig-tailed boy's face paled to a shade of paper white, and fear gripped his heart as he thought Akane had been taken out.

"Akane…." Ranma muttered, and nearly fell to his knees, but Yuuta came back to attack him.

Ranma was able to land a punch on Yuuta, but his heart hurt too much to truly fight, plus it didn't help his leg was oozing out blood, at a somewhat rapid rate.

"Akane….!" Ranma cried out helplessly, and that's when Yuuta said; "Aw, it seems you just weren't quick enough, Ranma." That is when Yuuta sent Ranma flying into yet another hut, and a much harsher force than before. The male was slashed across the chest horizontally.

"**Weak **pathetic worm, I expected better from you." Yuuta spat but smirked afterwards.

"Get ready to join them InuYasha!" Yuuta shouted in glee as he went after the half demon, who was also quite heart broken.

Yuuta took that moment to also slash InuYasha across the chest, blood spilled the dirt hard.

"Too bad we didn't get to hear their final words, such a pity!" Reaper dude commented, his blood red eyes glowing.

"Kagome….." InuYasha muttered and that is when complete anger took over.

"You're gonna pay you son of a bitch!" He growled, "With your fucking LIFE!"

InuYasha changed his fighting style and kicked the crap out of Yuuta. Which caused the freak's weapon to fling into a tree. (More like be-heading it.)

This took the male by surprise, and InuYasha Windscar-ed in very close range.

When the dust cleared, it was plain as day Yuuta had been slightly injured, but he was still _dandy._

Yuuta was suddenly behind the half demon and slashed him in the back. The white-haired male cried out, but managed to move himself a bit of a distance away.

The pain was nothing compared to the aching in his heart; was Kagome honestly dead, just like that?

Anger and sorrow washed over him, but the rage was overwhelming anything else.

"You're like a cockroach, why the hell won't you die, bastard!" InuYasha screamed and came at him again.

"Windscar!"

The over-used attack name echoed as screams of anguish filled the air. Tears almost dared to run down his face.

Kagome and the others kept popping into his mind, tormenting him to no end.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ranma was currently being held down by two broken support beams, but was for the most part, knocked out.

More or less he felt _shattered._ Did Akane really die? His mind echoed over and over again.

After about four or five minutes the boy opened his eyes, and anger was raging out of him.

Screw wallowing in sadness, he could do that later, now he had to make that bastard _**pay**_.

First off though, was to get his leg to cease its bothersome bleeding…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

InuYasha was slightly calmer then Ranma was at that moment, due to the fact that he knew if he lost it, he'd be a goner.

Normally, he would have gone nuts, but for some reason he had faith everyone was still alive, though deep within himself he felt he was standing on thin ice for relying on "hope". He thought he'd try to keep cool long enough to think of a plan. He realized this bashing around tactic wasn't really working anyway.

"Adamant Barrage!" InuYasha yelled.

_^If I could just get Ranma to back me up here__…__damn it all__…_

Yuuta wasn't really able to dodge, but wasn't finished off either.

"You damned shit!" InuYasha shouted in anger and threw another attack.

Ranma had quickly shoved the rumble and support beams off, and ran straight into a direct attack.(After hastily ripping a shred of his shirt to keep his leg from oozing less hemoglobin.)

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma bellowed, seemly to have come from nowhere.

_^Speak of the devil, oh man he__'__s definitely not calm__…_ The half demon thought.

Yuuta was in the middle of trying to avoid InuYasha's WindScar, but ended up directed in Ranma's surprise.

Yuuta screeched as he was nailed; this time his arm is badly wounded, and his leg appeared to become a bit sluggish.

"Damn!" InuYasha bitterly said. "He should have been annihilated!"

"We'll get em' soon, he'll be sorry…!" Ranma shouted resentment clearly in his eyes.

"Close but not close enough." Yuuta spoke as he coughed up a bit of blood.

Ranma soon went on a frenzy of attacks, and astonishingly many had landed. Yuuta was sent crashing through a few trees, and gained more injures.

_^Holy crap, this guy just can__'__t be human__…__Even Sango and Mirkou don__'__t have that type of strength__…_ InuYasha commented, looking a bit shocked at Saotome.

"And you called me weak; you're the only coughing up blood!" Ranma stated.

"What a weak demon you are." InuYasha said, backing up Ranma. "I almost pity fighting you."

_*I still don't get how he was able to block all our attacks…*_ Ranma did his best to not let Akane's possible demise come in mind, or he would never defeat this monster.

Shocking as it sounds, as if they told each other ahead of time, InuYasha chose to fight the same way, if not everything would be in vein if Yuuta wasn't brought down.

"Both of you will soon see my true abilities..." Yuuta evilly replied.

Yuuta soon stood up, wiping the blood off of his mouth, a smirk was plastered on his face; and his eyes glowed into a bit of a deeper shade of red.

Just before Reaper guy was about to attack, he seemed to stop, as if he were listening to something.

"What the hell is he pausin' for?" InuYasha questioned, that's when InuYasha noticed something quickly, and sniffed the air a bit more.

"Don't know, maybe he's thinkin' out his next move?" Ranma replied, a little calmer than before, as he turned to look at InuYasha, he noticed the half demon sniffing the air.

"Hey, why are ya sniffing 'round?" Ranma questioned, that's when InuYasha grinned softly.

"I can't believe I didn't smell it before..." InuYasha had an expression that displayed soft but happy relief.

"Huh…? I don't understand-" Ranma started, but InuYasha cut him off.

"-It seems everyone is okay."

"Wha- How…? You mean they weren't…?" Ranma quietly questioned, bewildered.

"No, 'cause their scent is comin' from over there." InuYasha used his eyes to point, and he whispered; "I can also hear them whisperin' now." The half demon paused, and laughed slightly. "Guess I was too engrossed in fightin' that I didn't even sense them."

_^That__'__s what I get for lettin__'__ my emotions clog my judgment.^_

Ranma smiled softly and then stated, "We gotta finish off this bastard before he notices them."

"Damn straight, but what we need is a plan …" InuYasha uttered.

"And I think I just might have an idea…" Ranma whispered and kept an eye on Yuuta.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Mirkou, why do we have to hide?" Akane questioned in anger.

"We would only get in the way, if you didn't notice, all of our attacks didn't work, plus we'd be sitting ducks if we got involved again." The monk replied. "For now, we have to wait and make our move."

"I hate having to stay here and feel so helpless." Kagome added.

'_I didn't realize this would affect him so much..._' Akane pondered, and saw the look of hopelessness on Ranma's face. Tears were streaming down her checks when he was slashed. The monk managed to hold her back, and had covered her mouth.

Kagome also noticed the drastic change in InuYasha, she also tried to run out too, but Sango was able to bring her to her senses. Seeing him injured and attacked with that pained essence in his eyes only made her sob.

The demon slayer and monk remained calm, and made sure both girls understood everything. This wasn't easy on them either, and they had to mask everything they felt too.

Sango then said to Kagome,

"It's better than being a burden on InuYasha and Ranma; did you notice how much stronger they got when they thought we all were eliminated?"

"Yeah, but InuYasha should be able to sniff us out…" Kagome pondered.

'_Or maybe he hasn__'__t yet__…__.he's extremely distressed__…and it doesn't help that both of them are bleeding…'_

"Looks like that freak isn't that great with defense." Akane said.

"What a loser!" Shippo shouted.

"Hey Shippo, weren't you busy cowering in fear just a moment ago?" Miroku asked little Shippo.

"...Maybe..." Shippo responded quietly, and tilted his head down.

"Shippo, you should have more faith in them…"Kagome added, "I'm sure they will win this."

"We should make our move while he's preoccupied." Sango stated.

"I think I might have an idea…." Akane began to explain what she had in mind.

"That just may work, but the only issue with that is…." Mirkou added in, while Sango inputted as well.

**::::**

**Yuuta****'****s POV. **

_"You shall prevail soon, Yuuta__…__but not today."_ A dark voice in my mind mumbled.

"Why not now, Naraku?" I couldn't help but to question, after all these were his orders.

_"You are still too weak to kill the both of them; you need to be better prepared, Yuuta.__"_ My master, Naraku replied.

"Even so, Master Naraku, shouldn't I at least finish off one of the weaker humans?" I asked, thinking about the humans that were trying to hide.

"_Excellent thinking, but I have other things in store for them soon enough, for now__distract them and escape; I still have much use for your special powers__…"_Master Naraku replied, and I had to of course comply.

"Very well sir, as you wish..." I stated, but even so, deep down within myself, my heart was beating, and trying to escape the darkness he engulfed me in.

**End POV.**

**:::::**

"Why do you bother with someone as weak as him?" Kanna questioned lifelessly, as she held her mirror up.

"His power is necessary to benefit my plans, and of course to finish off that bastard InuYasha, and his horde of bothersome pests."

Kanna didn't say anything, for she lacks emotions, or so Naraku thought.

Kagura was hiding behind the door, listening to Naraku and Kanna, trying to fathom what was up that monster's sleeve.

'_Just what is he up to__…__?__'_ Too bad no one could warn her that the evil bastard knew she was there and was grinning ear to ear.

'_Just what will you do Kagura? You know full well it__'__s useless to stop me, or it will lead to your endless demise.__'_

Naraku laughed to himself, as Kanna watched, a bit of **anger **flickered briefly in her empty eyes.

**:::::::**

"I think that freak is done talkin' to himself-"Ranma is cut short, his eyes widen greatly as mind bogging pain seemingly pierces his neck...

"Hey, what's wrong with-" InuYasha groaned quickly, he too started to feel unbearable pain in the same area.

Both guys soon fell to their knees and tried not to scream out.

"See, my power, InuYasha? Do you still pity me?" Yuuta screeched. "Oh, how about you Ranma still think I'm weak?"

"Rot-in-hell!" Ranma responded, straining to speak properly.

"Damn you…" InuYasha said through gritted teeth, but couldn't help but to cry out in anguish.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled fearful of what might happen next, as his cries echoed through her head.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelped worried, she could not hold back anymore, and either could the others; they had to act now.

"Looks like InuYasha and Ranma really angered that demon..." Shippo said sounding fearful.

"How is that demon able to cause them pain without touching them…?" Sango questioned.

"I have no clue, but we must end this at once." Miroku said, looking very determined.

"Heed this as my warning. You will have no control of yourselves in the future…" Yuuta chuckled, but blood spewed out from his mouth.

"No damn way!" Both InuYasha and Ranma replied, screaming. Both struggled to stand, and remained plastered to the dirt on their hands and knees.

"Soon, all in due time-"

For a moment he cut off, a pained expression strained on the shift-shaping demon's face and the color in his eyes flickered momentarily to a blue-black.

"Hey jerk! Over here!" Akane Tendo shouted as she rode on Kirara's back, hovering near the forest.

The agonizing demon glanced up at the blue haired girl and stared in awe.

Ranma and InuYasha were also in a state of shock, but couldn't move.

The only thing Saotome managed to do was scream at her. Terror and panic torn at him as he realized he couldn't _protect _her. His throat was raw and his entire body tormented him; words came out choked.

"-AKANE-NO DON'T!"

The half demon was only able to whisper hoarsely; "No, you idiot…"

For a second their eyes met, a haze between chocolate brown and navy blue. Anger and determination filled one pair, while the other pair was wallowing in despair. A spilt moment the martial artist girl hesitated, but quickly came back to her senses as Ranma's heart-breaking voice filled her ears.

Just as Akane bellowed out "NOW!" a shooting sound echoed throughout, but nothing was seen.

Instead, Sango's boomerang and Shippo's mammoth spinning top circled the shift-shaping demon; it was a major distraction.

That's when it appeared, and seemingly out of nowhere. A dangling sutra scroll, a ball of green poison, and a blessed arrow held by a yellow ribbon set on fire.

Kagome was sitting on top of Shippo's pink balloon form floating above Mirkou. Sango was located on the roof of the hut that was near them.

Both the shift-shaping demon, pigtailed male, and half demon were bewildered.

The arrow made only half impact; Naraku's hell wasps shielded the demon, but damage was still inflicted.

Akane and Kagome both noticed a small smile was plastered on Yuuta's face and his eyes were filled with red once again. As he vanished the despair in his eyes was replaced by false anger.

"He's gone…." Shippo stated, almost relieved. He was on the ground standing next to the monk.

"I don't think that will be that last of him." Mirkou added.

Akane quickly remembered Ranma as did Kagome with InuYasha.

"Kirara, let Akane off. " Sango said, worry written all over her face.

Everyone soon sprinted towards the guys, Kagome and Akane were already there; trying to figure out what to do.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome questioned softly as she placed his head on her yellow pack.

"Ranma…? Please Ranma…" Akane pleaded as she shook him.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Sango replied, while the monk added; "I'll gather some medicine, Shippo you should look for Lady Kaede."

"Damn it…" Whispered InuYasha as he looked over to Kagome. The priestess had to stay strong otherwise the half demon just might leave her.

"He escaped…" Ranma uttered, and frowned. Akane was already tearing up as she saw blood seeping out of Saotome's chest and leg.

InuYasha was no better, his back and chest were also slashed; blood oozed out like a slow flowing river.

Both males were still battered from their previous fight, and weren't at full strength in the first place.

As Akane and Kagome tried to slow their bleeding down, both quickly blacked out.

Mirkou, Sango, Shippo, and Lady Kaede returned quickly, supplies in hand.

Kaede had left the village for she chased a demon out of it. Just as she finally finished it off, Shippo came in toy horse form and told her everything.

Everyone was inside yet another hut, trying to mend their injures. Lady Kaede and Mirkou quickly created a mix from herbs that is supposed to create more blood and quicken the healing process.

Both the half demon and super-human had lost a lot of blood, but it wasn't enough to black out; at least not for them, even with their other wounds.

"Do you think they've been poisoned?" Sango questioned as she and Kagome and Akane wrapped up Ranma's and InuYasha's wounds. "Or is it the curse..?"

"Not impossible, but I don't think that is quite it." The monk replied, while Lady Kaede stated; "The curse must be growing stronger, child."

"Stronger?" Shippo questioned, looking fearful.

"How is that possible, Lady Kaede?" Akane asked.

"Aye child is it possible that Naraku is not the curse's creator but rather that other demon." The old women paused, "For now ye need not worry too much for they are strong. They must find the will to awaken before ye can do anything else."

Both Akane and Kagome thought briefly back to their battle with Naraku and the fake Kikyo.

InuYasha and Ranma had a strange red mark on their necks, and claimed it burned enormously, now it only seemed to become worse.

"So, the only thing we can do is, wait?" Kagome questioned the old lady.

"Aye Kagome, there is no other way. I am sorry, child."

"You idiots…if you hadn't fought…" Akane cried softly.

"Akane, please don't be too upset, they did it for our sake." The monk indicated.

"Yeah, I know…but what if… The Tendo replied, but wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"-They never wake up..?" Kagome finished for her, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Kagome, Akane don't think that way, they will pull through; both of them will, I just know it." Sango soothed them.

"InuYasha's too persistent to die anyway." Shippo said, as he gave a weak smile.

"Heh, Ranma is too." Akane said…Trying to reassure herself…

The two fighters were cleaned, treated and wrapped up. Both were laid in the warm hut, side by side, unconscious to the world. Their faces both carried a sense of peace, but their minds were in for torment; and it was only the beginning.

The rest of the group, Akane, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and little Kirara, all huddled by the fire waiting, hope clutched in their hearts.

**500 years in the future… Tendo Dojo.**

Dinner had finished somewhat quietly, other than Happosai being an imprudent nuisance. His daily raid of women's undergarments resulted in him being mauled by angry females. As Kasumi cleared the table, the door was broken down; it was the purple haired Amazon, Shampoo.

"Ranma! Where is airen?" She demanded in her bimbo voice.

Mr. Saotome was in panda form and held up his wooden sign.

[He went to visit Akane's childhood friend.]

At first the cunning girl was persistent in the panda being a liar and kept questioning him, until the two other Tendo sisters entered the room.

"I'm sorry Shampoo, but Ranma isn't here. If you like I can make some tea, as soon as you fix the door." Kasumi said in a sweet tone that might have been hinted with a tiny bit of anger.

The greedy Tendo smiled, she knew that Shampoo would pay her for info on where Ranma was at. The only issue is that she might end up tearing the Higurashi shrine to pieces.

Her older sister gave her a charming look that seemed to shout 'Don't you dare get the Higurashis involved.'

Nabiki pondered for a moment, then had an idea.

In the end, she gave Shampoo the info she craved, for a "decent" price, though they were also under contract (which pretty much scared Shampoo straight).

If the beautiful purple haired female causes any trouble towards the Higurashis she would PAY dearly. Let's just she'd be broke for the rest of her life. Although she was unhappy with the contract she was blissful she'd soon see her Airen!

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Back in Time 500 years ago**

No one was able to fall asleep, the tension was so thick you might as well have grabbed a knife and sliced through it.

Kaede had left for the night, for she had a late night call to a home almost five miles away.

The monk decided that enough was enough; he knew that wallowing would get them no-where, so he struck up something to talk about.

"Akane so, you said Ranma is just as stubborn as InuYasha, would that also mean he has an ego?"

Akane shockingly laughed, "Yeah, he does a huge one at that. Whenever his pride is damaged, Ranma will go to great lengths to fix the situation."

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo also giggled.

"Sounds just like InuYasha!" Shippo laughed.

"Though I don't think he'd admit it." Kagome stated.

"Personally, I think he would deny everything." Sango added.

"Mew." Kirara then jumps into Akane's lap, and purrs.

"Looks like Kirara likes you Akane." Sango smiled.

Akane smiled back. "Yeah, I guess she does."

"If Kirara had hopped onto Ranma, he would have been cat-mind-set." Akane added as she remembered his phobia.

"Poor guy, Kirara is such a sweet cat demon." Sango stated and Kirara went back to her.

"I feel sorry for him." Shippo added as he looked at Kirara. "I think if he wasn't so scared of them, he'd love Kirara!"

"I think he would too, Shippo." Kagome said with a small smile.

"If you don't mind me asking you Akane, but how exactly do you get Ranma out of that mind-set?" The monk asked. Akane had only briefly explained Ranma's fear, so they all were hungry for answers.

"I don't mind Mirkou, whenever he sees me, he jumps to me, and purrs, and he is back to normal."

"I think he does love you Akane." Sango says with a soft smile, while the Tendo only blushed, trying to deny it. Though deep down her fear wasn't currently whether or not he loved her but rather would he ever wake up again?

Kagome also couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha. What if he honestly never woke up? She knew he was strong; he was a half demon after all! What would happen if Ranma never opened his eyes again? Akane would be shattered, as of she if that were InuYasha's fate. As the chatter quieted down she prayed for both of their sakes. InuYasha and Ranma were going to be alright. They had no other choice but to be.

**::::::::::::::::**

Both InuYasha and Ranma were next door, for they would need the silence to rest. The dull fire had gone out, but the hut was still warm.

**InuYasha's Pov:**

"Wha-?" "Where the hell am I?" InuYasha shouted with fright. He glanced around himself and noticed he was in the forest named after him. Everything had been damaged, slashes covered most of the trees.

As he walked he spotted someone familiar.

"Kagome...?" InuYasha asked.

The girl's eyes were void of color and empty of life...

"Kagome! Answer me!" InuYasha pleaded, he shook her but her body remained limp.

"Don't leave me!" He shouted and cried over and over again, only to hear his voice echo back.

His body quickly became weaker to the point where he couldn't move. Only his foggy mind remained active.

"KAGOME!" He bawled, tears streaming down his face.

**Ranma's Pov****:**

"Hey, Akane where are you?" Ranma called out as he walked through a bleak forest.

Trees were mangled, and the grass was burnt to ashes. The sky was the color of blood and red-eyed black birds cackled at him.

"AKANE!" Ranma screams.

"Don't leave me...wait Akane!"

Ranma was holding a bloody and battered Akane Tendo. Her body was not moving; slowly Ranma felt her life draining...

His head spun and he too felt himself grow weaker and weaker.

"Akane who did this to you!" Ranma shrieked, agony overwhelming him.

"AKANE!" Ranma's voice echoed, as her blank eyes stared up at the horrid atmosphere.

**To be continued...**

**Please leave your Review, it's much needed for!**

**My Notes:**

_Thank you to my reviewers; you have no idea that you've sparked my long-term writer's block. I have been working on this non-stop since I've seen your reviews, and all I have to say is thanks._

_I will update a lot faster if I get more. :P _

_If you have any comments, questions, ideas, suggestions, or concerns, please let me know!_

_Rock out and Peace on._

_~Pinkbun17 Aka Aisha :D_

_Ps: This chapter is 20 pages long on 12 inch font. :o_


	11. Nightmares!

**Stuck in the Feudal era! A Ranma ½ and InuYasha Crossover Story**

**By: PiNkBuN17**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½, if I did I wouldn't be typing this._

Rated for bloody violence, depressing happenings, cussing, and lime-ness. No lemons.

RanmaXAkane, InuYashaXKagome, MirokuXSango

**Thought and talking format:**

**People talking:** "What have you been doing this entire time, hm?"

**People thinking:** _'Trying not t__o die.'_

**Ranma thinking:** _*Why am I always taken the wrong way?*_

**InuYasha thinking:** _'Cause you ain't clear in the first place!_

~PLEASE REVIEW (Flames are now welcomed!) I'll just use them to laugh at later. People who flame are immature and lack the brains to back up whatever they supposedly think is true. Besides, I will also use them to bake these awesome pies…

**Short Recap: **_After battling a bogus Kikyo both Ranma and InuYasha aren't at full strength, and just when they least expect it they fight another freak, a guy who's a shift-shaper psychopath. Thinking their loved ones are possibly dead, InuYasha and Ranma work together to bring Yuuta Saotome down, they also get extreme back up from the others too, shocking all three of them. Just when they think they've nailed the jerk he vanishes with Naraku__'s nasty bees. __Agony from the curse marks brings the two strong willed guys to their knees and they pass out. Currently our heros are resting, and the rest of the gang minus Lady Kaede are chatting with one another. _

**Chapter 11: Nightmares! **

"Wow Akane, you have quite a story!" Sango exclaimed smiling a bit. "Shampoo, such an odd name…"

"It's all true, Sango." The blue haired Tendo declared. "I really can't stand her for all the things she's done."

"I never would have thought someone could stoop so low to just honor one's so called tradition." Mirkou commented, pondering to himself about what Akane just said.

"And here I thought I was the only one with an unusual life" Kagome added.

Akane forces a laugh, but they all notice it quickly; but don't state anything.

"You bet!" Shippo said.

"Mew!" Kirara said.

"Now we should get some rest, we had a rough day, didn't we?" Miroku said.

"Right." Kagome said.

"I'm tired out!" Sango says.

Akane and Kagome simply glanced at one another; worry clearly on their minds.

"What's wrong you two?" Shippo asked.

"N-nothing, Shippo, I'm just tired." Kagome stated to the little fellow not wishing to add troubles to his mind.

"S-same here." Akane replied, trying to mask her feelings with a weak smile.

"Shippo, young foxes should be in bed now." Miroku announced.

"Kirara, please accompany Shippo, I will join you soon." Sango stated.

"Mew." Kirara nodded.

"Worried about InuYasha and Ranma, huh?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, I just have a bad feeling." Akane uttered.

"I do as well, something seems a little off..." Kagome whispered.

"Nothing that a good night's rest won't cure!" Sango said trying to put their minds at ease.

"Don't worry too much about them, they are safe, and will be fine. Miroku reassures them. "Sango's right, we should try to get some sleep."

"Alright." Akane mutters.

"Good night everyone!" Kagome added.

The rest of the group mummer their 'good nights' and head off to bed, not without a bit of doubtful thoughts though.

Sango, Akane, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara all slept in a separate hut next door; while the monk stayed with Ranma and InuYasha.

Even with the monk's presence, the two males were within their own tormented dreams; alone.

**Ranma's POV:**

"Ran..ma…" Akane tried to say something, but she only could weakly plead with her emptying eyes.

"I..for…give…you…I…lov" Shakily her luke warm hand touched my cheek, and her beautiful teary eyes only could gaze up at me and the sky.

She coughed up more amounts of blood, and her hand fell limp against the bloody dirt.

"Akane…"

"Akane…?"

"No Akane, NO PLEASE!"

I pleaded and shook her in my arms, but gained no response.

Placing my head over her chest, realization hit me.

There was no heartbeat.

Stabs of poisonous pain tore at my mind and heart.

"NO AKANE! I LOVE YOU DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"

"Akane! WHY AKANE WHY?!...Don't leave me...AKANE!"

I could only clutch her and let hot, salty tears rain down my face.

"It's all my fault...I didn't save...you..."

There was a being behind me, chuckling at my torment.

" _...You-KILLED-her!" I shrieked.

"Actually, you're mistaken Ranma. You murdered her with your very OWN hands!

"Lies!"

"No, take a look at your dirty hands."

My vision was blurred, but my hands were sticky with blood; I could even feel it between my fingers.

"I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" I growled, slowly placing Akane down.

"Feel free to try, Ranma." The being teased, and chuckled darkly again.

"You'll pay for this!" I lunged toward the unknown person.

Before my fist could make impact, something pierced through my back and into my gut.

I slowly turned around and the only thing I could see was empty chocolate colored eyes, and trembling lips.

My mind went blank with grief, pain and confusion.

"W-why…?"

_*Akane…*_

This hell never seemed to end, and held no bounds…

**End POV.**

**InuYasha's POV:**

"Kagome! Who did this to you?!"

I screamed, clutching her in my arms, but only a tiny mummer could be heard.

"It's…ok..ay…Inu…"

"Kagome, please, don't speak; I'll get you help-" I stated and leaned her against the back of one of the gray trees.

Kagome tried to smile, but even her twitching lips refused to do so.

"Please Kagome, please!"

Instead she slowly placed her damaged hand over my own.

"I…will…al…ways…love…y-"

Her blood was seeping into my robe's pants, and her hand was luke warm.

A pool of blood made its self-apparent, and with a tiny gasp and slight slump, I knew she was gone.

"Kagome…?"

"KAGOME, NO DON'T DO THIS TO MEE! PLEASE!"

"KAGOME! NO!"

I could only sob and shake.

"W-hy... Who did this to..you...?" I cried, begging for the answer.

An evil cackle rang through my ears, and tears continued to blur my vision.

"My, are you ever so the fool! In fact her murderer is clutching her cold dead body!"

"Don't you FUCK WITH ME!" I growled in despicable hate and anger.

"Smell your claws, if you want evidence." The shadow figure chucked again.

"Damn you to hell!"

It was right. Kagome's blood reeked from my hands.

*Evil crazy laughing from shadow dude.*

"You think this is funny?!"

"I'll KILL you!" I screeched, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Try to and you shall die!" The shadow being said.

"Adamant Barrage!"

"Nice Try InuYasha, but that will never be enough." The shadow freak somehow moved the Tetsusaiga away from me.

"Death Barrage!"

"NOW DIE INUYASHA!" The shadow screamed, he send an attack back at me.

It almost was like the Adamant Barrage, but instead held black blades.

I could not move, not even speak.

The Death Barrage went my body, nearly killing me; I could only hear my own screams.

"Have fun with your shame and new wounds InuYasha..." *Evil cackles*

"D-damn you...!"

"Come back here, we ain't done yet!" I screamed, but my body gave out on me.

I was now laying in a pool of my own blood, and began to crawl to Kagome.

Before I could reach Kagome, someone stepped on my hand; crushing it with a crunch.

As I glanced up, the last thing I saw was angry brown eyes and blurry long dark hair.

_*I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't save you…*_

The darkness of shame, took over... And this hell dream replayed it's self over and over again...

**End POV.**

**Akane's POV:**

I opened my eyes and gazed at the sky, it was a brown, orange, and crows filled bits of the sky.

In the village I walked through, houses were smashed up and huge gaping holes were everywhere.

"What happened here?" I questioned myself, and felt a chill go up my back.

"Ranma?"

I spotted a dazed Ranma, from a distance.

Ranma eyes were blank, but not filled with a blue, but blood...red.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered as he quickly crept closer, something seemed really off from the way he was acting.

"Ranma? Are you okay? Why are-" Before I could finish, Ranma shoved me against a remaining wall and harshly pressed his body against mine.

"What are you doing!? Get off me Ran-" Ranma then suddenly forcefully kissed me, as I struggled to escape, I finally managed to push him off of me.

"How could you Ranma?! You were hurting me!" I yelled tears already starting to fall down my face.

Ranma had no response.

"Ranma! Answer me please!?" I asked, scared even more than before, because he suddenly grinned coldly. More chills went down my spine, now fear made its self clear.

As I backed away from him and tried to run, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Ranma..?"

Suddenly his lips were on my neck, sucking, and he began to rip at my blouse, exposing a bit of my bra….

"Ranma! Stop it! I Don't WANT-!" I screamed.

I slapped him, leaving a red mark on his soft cheek.

I backed away again, and his eyes flickered between blue and red.

He was dangerous, and so I ran mindless towards the forest

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" He laughed evilly; I glance back and noticed he had a sword.

I hid quickly in some bushes, and as I heard his footsteps fade away-

"Akane...?"

"Ranma…" I cried quietly, but his eyes were hidden, in the shadows.

"Akane..."

He came out of nowhere was face to face with me, he grinned wickedly, and nearly slashed me.

"No Ranma! Please don't do this! Snap out of it!"

"A tear falls forever in a broken heart, Akane..." Ranma says as a tear falls on to the dirt.

"You little bitch, you never loved me."

"No, Ranma, you're wrong!" I pleaded with him, he has it all wrong!

"Die…AKANE!" Ranma cornered me, and repeatedly slices my body.

Besides the sounds of his slashing and laughter, my own screams echo in my ears.

"Ran..ma please stop!"

Instead he hoists me up and shoves the sword straight into my heart, whispering in my ear; "Good-bye Akane…"

"No...no...Ranma...! **"****Ahh!"**

**End POV.**

**To be continued...**

**Please Leave your Review, much needed for!**

**I tried uploading this like a week ago but my internet is an jerk!**

**Sorry people.**

**Reversed: 8-27-09 and 7/15/13**

**Yes My internet is always acting up and being a dumbass, like it is right now!**

**Arg! Dumb-shit!**

**Hopefully the editing is helping out my readers! :D**

**Until next time,**

**Peace ON and Rock OUT!**

**-PiNkBuN17**


End file.
